You Were Always the One
by kaijee
Summary: DRAMIONE!: 'I felt the confusion around him. Merlin, if someone who I treated as an arch enemy my entire life has done this to me, I'd probably freak out too. But I didn't let go. I shall hold onto him for as long as I can. He grabbed my shoulders. 'No, please..Malfoy..don't push me away..please..please...I...because I...I...' "I love you..."'
1. Chapter 1 - That blonde boy

Disclaimer: I do not own HP! Please send reviews and constructive criticisms..thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - That blonde boy**

I feel the warmth of the sun radiating upon my face as the light passes through our dorm room window. My lips break into a curt smile as I stretched and opened my eyes. What a wonderful dream I had, or should I say a memory. From when everything has started, from when we were still innocent children.

I stood up from my bed and look around to see if my other dorm roommates are also awake, however, they still are in their deep slumber. Ginny have curled up into a ball, hugging the heart shaped pillow Harry gave her during last year's hearts day. The others are quite peacefully sleeping, abd I do not wish to interrupt them further by staring at their sleeping faces. I grabbed my velvet red robe from hanging from the post of my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, gosh, my hair is such a mess. My bushy hair had been tangled during sleep, I mean this is a common day experience, but, starting today, will be our last year here at Hogwarts, and I want to change. Especially since the war with Voldemort has ended and we are trying to leave the past behind us. I decided that, I don't want my dream to, just be a dream. I've kept it in for so long which made my heartache and there isn't any day in which I would not think of him...

So there I was, holding out my wand, I began to chant a beautifying spell on my hair to fix it into soft curls which falls just above my shoulders. I wanted to look more feminine..for him...because all this time..this seven years...I loved him..

—

Flashback to our first year in school..

My parents had waved me off to platform 9 3/4 when I first caught a glimpse of him. He was with his parents, a platinum blonde haired boy. Honestly, every normal school girl would find him attractive. I mean, he's got this cute face and air around shouts confidence, and I think I also feel a kindess to him in some sort of way.

Staring at him was all I could do, really, like bormal young girls eyeing their crushes, afraid of letting them out of their sight. For a slight moment, I think he felt conscious that someone is staring at him, that he actually snaped his head towards me which caught me off guard! I felt my blood rise to my cheeks to my ears..it was so embarrassing! Maybe he thinms of me as a pervert for staring at him! I pretended that I was looking for someone, gosh, I really wanted to see if he is still aware of me. But I can't help feeling so embarrased, so I borded the train without looking if he'd done the same. I sighed to myself. I wanted to look for him so bad, but I ended up seating with a couple of Indian girls which I think were sisters, and a boy who kept looking for his frog.

I was bored, a while ago, a trolley of treats passed but I decided not to buy, but now, I'm regretting it. My newly found friends bought each a chocolate frog, it was kind of cute actually and magical that it moved and croked that made it so difficult to eat. Just imagine eating a live frog!

The trolley wasn't that far from our seat so I went to go buy some too. It was then that I felt a sudden rush of blood again in my cheeks. There he was, already in his school robes, his platinum blonde hair brushed back so neatly. He was talking with his friends as he rummages through the goodies. This is is, I thought, I want to at least see his face closer. I plucked up all courage and managed to croke, "um." Nice one Hermione..

The old lady selling the goodies turned to me and said, "Why hello dear, want can I get you today". As this was all occuring, I glanced back to the boy I would like to officially call 'my crush'. He was looking at me! His eyes were pale grey, it seemed to pierce me, I felt my ears become hot.

"Dear?" the old lady repeated

I broke my glance, "oh! um, a box of bertie bott's every flavor beans please."

She took a box from the trolley and I handed her a couple of galleons, "thanks", I said to the old lady.

Before I turned to walk back to our seat, I glanced up again at my crush and sighed, he was again busy talking with his friends. I walked away and opened my box of beans.

That moment, I thought, it'd be nice if we were classmates or in the same house, which I heard from my seat mates, that we were to be sorted to four different houses once we arrive.

—

I waited for Harry, Ron and Ginny in the common room by reading our new potions book. My lips formed a smile once more, Potions, means I get to see him. It was his favorite subject after all.

But I can't act like I was before. He was our enemy, yes, the war was over, but there's still this lingering fact that we have not exactly been normal classmates that I can just swoon over him. They tried to kill us! Yet, I can't still look at him as the bad person. It feels that, in all those cruel things he did back then, it was due to his upbringing. Because his father was a death eater, their loyalty lies with the dark lord. I feel like he is a child, lost in all the anger and confusion around him, which forced him to take it out on other people.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I haven't realized that my friends have been calling for me for quite some time.

"-Hermione, er, are you all right?" said Ron. He was standing right by my head, so I looked uo and said,

"Oh! Sorry, I was caught up in my reading." I stood up and grabbed my things, "let's go get breakfast."

—

"Gryffindor!" The sorting had exclaimed.

Lucky, I've read that Gryffindor is a great house. I just hope my crush falls in the same house as me.

I walked my way down to the house tables and they greeted me warmly. I sat and tried to look for him in front of the dining hall, still unsorted.

A couple of names has been called up to different houses, as well as a person named Ronald Weasley, who seemed to be from a generation of Gryffindors. He sat across my table together with his brothers. The next one was the famous Harry Potter, I've read about him before, that he had defeated He who must not be named. I have met them on the train, however, interesting as he may be, my eyes were fixed to the platinum blonde haired boy in front. He was called up by the Professor and is now to be sorted.

'Please, please be a Gryffindor!' I pleaded.

But as fast as I tried to wish he was sorted with me, it was also so abrupt that the sorting hat called that he be in Slytherin. So much for wishing.

I saw him smirk and I didn't know what to make of it. I just sighed, because I was so disappointed that I won't be seeing him all the time.

—

Out of my mind again, I felt that I bumped onto someone as we trudge down to the great hall.

"Watch it, you mudblood!"

From the words and tone, I knew already who the person I bumped with is. Lucky me, but his comment hurt.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry replied.

Ron and Harry were already prepared to have a fight and Ginny was by my side.

I walked in between them and said, "No, stop it guys" I looked to Harry and Ron. "It was my fault in the first place, I was out of it, and bumped him."

I looked up at Malfoy. His face more mature now than the firat time I've seen him on the train station, his built now more manly, his eyes, however, have the same piercing glare he had back then.

"Sorry for that, Malfoy"

He smirked at my apology, "Well what do we have here?" he started, "Ms. Know-it-all, apologizing, to ME?!"

His friends laughed. I felt my blood rising again.

He inched near me, our faces were really close now, "Why Granger, had a change of heart? Weasel bee here not good enough for you now?" He snorted.

'No, I have not had a change of heart, it has always for one person!' is what my mind is screaming to say. But instead, I glared at him.

"You wish", I said and pushed him back and turned to my friends, "come on, before I loose my appetite."

We started walking away from them, Ginny was by my side, consoling me. "That prick, you should've stupefied him", she looked to Ron and Harry.

"Don't worry, next time I see him, I'll bash him soul out of his body", Ron said.

Harry and Ginny laughed. I didn't, I just pretended to smile along with them. I don't want Malfoy to get hurt, that's why I stepped in between them in the first place. Again, there's this feeling that Malfoy is sad that his parents are sent to Azkaban, and confused as to what he wants to do, now that they no longer have their reigns on him. He has no family left, and this made me sad for him. I don't want him to feel any more worse..


	2. Chapter 2 - Guilt

A/N: Hi, thanks for those who followed and read the first chapter. Sorry because it was so short! Again, please R&R, it will be much appreciated. Sorry if there are any typos, i've been typing these chapters via mobile phone ^_^

This chapter is Draco's POV, I'll be alternating between him and Hermione. Also, there will be new characters from this point onwards and chapters will be longer ^_^

—

**Chapter 2 - Guilt**

"The mudblood has become mental!" Pansy exclaimed as we sat in our usual seats in the Slytherin table.

Honestly, all of us were quite shock that Granger stepped in to stop the would be fight. We were sure that she'll back up her friends.

"...and what's with that new hairstyle?!" Pansy said. Her high pitched voice really makes my ear hurt.

I looked at Granger from across the hall. She was laughing with her friends, I presume about something stupid again. Her hair, as Pansy said, was new, it had soft flowing curls now and was neatly tucked on one side. The sunlight from the hall windows made here brunette hair shine like bronze. It made her skin look dazzling, and — bloody hell, what was I thinking just now?

I mean yeah, from every man's point if view, the little mudblood has it all, brains and looks. Yeah, I admit, I find her kind of attractive too. Puberty did it's job excellently on her, I think.

I stared at her for quite sometime, my eyes tracing the contours of her face, her eyes, nose, lips — her pink luscious lips — again! With this bloody thoughts!

I need a distraction!

I looked to Blaise, "Give me that pumpkin juice."

I gulped it all down, and wiped the remains lips. "This is so full of shit!", I slammed the cup down, hard, but not hard enough that it would cause a commotion in the great hall.

"What is?", Blaise asked in confusion.

"Everything", I said.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, and they both shrugged. Pansy thought that I'd feel better if she cling to me and let me feel her chest. I shrugged her off, "Move away Pansy, go fuck some other guy for all I care!"

She slumped and crossed her arms over her chest.

It was so early in the morning and here I was, already in a bad mood because of that mudblood!

Again, I looked to their table, and to my surprise, I almost caught Granger looking back at me, but she immediately turned her head to avert my eyes. Bloody hell, what was that? Is Ms. Know-it-all stealing glances at me?

I covered my face and groaned, "I'm really fucked up right now!"

—

After breakfast was Potions. Merlin, this used to be my favorite subject, until Snape died. We Slytherins can get away with anything during this time. I hope the new professor doesn't act like some weird git.

I stepped in the classroom, almost everyone are seated, however, the rest are chatting and running around. I guess, the tension of the potions class wore off when Snape died. Now they can all relax, dumbasses.

Looking to the far right was Potter's gang. I wasn't really particular on looking for their group, however I am a tad bit curious about Granger's reaction awhile ago in the great hall, So I decided to sat across the room from them. I was facing her directly, my eyes fixated on her. Pansy was saying something about her hair and honestly, it really did suit her more, I can't argue with myself anymore regarding that matter. Honestly, the war has ended, why must I follow orders from the ones already exiled? I can make other acquaintances right? Other observations that normal teenagers would notice, like who's the hottest girl in school and so on. And really, I mean, Granger IS, or HAS become this one hof of a girl. She has this aura of excellence in her, but I bet all the boys here want to crack that perfect facade. I bet it that they were thinking that inside all of that knowledge loving girl is a wild seductive —

"—Mr. Malfoy?" I heard an unfamiliar voice said.

Blaise elbowed me, "the new professor's calling you!", he whispered.

I looked up at the new professor, she was small, like 5ft or so, tiny built too. She had those squinty eyes and scrunched up nose as she calls for my name yet again.

"Right here", I replied back. For Merlin's sake, doesn't she know her students or at least ones of pureblood? Where does she live? Under a stone?

I smirked and shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh, there you are", she said while ticking the checklist on her hand. "I thought I had the wrong person earlier, as I failed to receive a response from you, seeing as you have been very busy eyeing someone from across the room."

My mouth fell open. That bloody bastard!

The room was filled with laughter, even Blaise nugded me. "Keep it cool Draco, or you'll melt the mudblood."

"What?!" I pushed him back, angry and quite embarassed of myself by being to obvious. That damn teacher's going to learn to respect the name Malfoy soon. I glared at here furiously, but in my peripheral vision. I see someone who was not keen to join with the enjoyment of the class. Granger, she was just looking down on her book, and, and — huh? What is that, a blush on her face?! Well anyone would be embarassed by what happened, but I thought she'd be mad like always. So what's new today, why is she so...

She caught me staring at her again! Bloody hell, I've got to stop it with the staring! I averted my eyes immediately, and went back to glaring at the new professor. Damn, this will be a long potions class.

—

The gang, Blaise, Pansy and me, decided to go to the library to finish our 5ft potions essay that that shitty professor asked us to do, ON OUR FIRST DAY OF CLASSES! What in the bloody name of Merlin was that?! And I haven't been focusing on her lessons the whole time as I was so busy scrutinizing the actions of the. pesky little mudblood that's been plaguing my mind.

"So Draco, when are you visiting your parents in Azkaban?" Blaise asked.

"They can stay there forever, for all I care.." I said smugly.

"Don't push him Blaise." Pansy said, "Draco doesn't need his parents anymore, he just needs me at his side."

Once again, she snuggled to me. "Stop that! I told you go fuck somebody else! I'm not really interested in hand me downs!"

She slumped again in her chair. There are three things right now which irritates me. First is Pansy always trying to get in my pants, second is Blaise always trying to convince me to visit my parents in Azkaban, and the third and new one is, I can't help my thoughts to wander to that Mudblood know-it-all.

"Hey, it's not that I'm pushing you." Blaise started again, "I just think, it'd be nice to, you know, act as a family once in a while, like normal wizarding families are. Meaning to say that is, there's nothing holding us against it right? We even helped the school in the war right?"

There, he hit the mark.

Yes, I was adamant at the thought at first, but, all I that I did back then was from the pressure from Lord Voldemort, pressuring my father and my mother. I was afraid he'd instantly kill my parents in front if me if I do not participate. Afraid he'll kill us all when I fail. The memory haunts me 'til now. The guilt I feel regarding the fact that two wizards died to save me, Dumbledore, so that I can fulfill the dark lord's orders and Snape, who killed him on my behalf because I can't do it...I can't just kill someone! Remembering them brings up more guilt. I was a failure, as a son, a student...a person.

It feels like I'm being torn between being a bad person and a good one. I can't take more of this talk anymore. I stood up and took my things.

"Where're you going?" Blaise asked.

"I wan't to be alone." I replied. As I was near the library door, I heard Blaise and Pansy arguing with each other.

"You shouldn't havd brought it up again!"

"Why?! It's time to face reality, Pansy!"

"Can't you see it's hurting him?"

"Yeah but, how long will we keep this up?"

"I don't know and I don't care"

"Oh yeah? Do you think that's better —"

Blaise got cut off. Maybe they were reprimanded. Brainless...they must be forgetting that their in a fuckin' library.

Shaking my head of all the things I've heard, I walked out the library door, towards the only place I know I can relax in.

—

I went up the moving staircases to the seventh floor. Made my way to the left corridor and stopped just as I was nearing the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Pacing a few times, I thought of a place where I can relax, where I could realease all the pent up emotions I was holding on for so long.

After a few minutes of pacing, a huge door appeared in the blank wall infront of me. The room of requirement has granted me access yet again.

I opened the huge doors to the room, and found myself in the one placd I definitely know no one can find me.

The room has transformed into a house interior. complete with appliances and it even has a second floor. The first room upon entry is, of course, the living room, it has a fireplace already lit, a coffee table in the middle and some old fashion couches surrounding it. The fireplace is also surrounded by bookshelves containing books from different eras. To the left of the room is the kitchen and dining room. As I have been here before, the upstairs has 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. I need not go there now, so I just sat on one of the couches near the fireplace, my footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor.

My friends would probably wonder why I conjured this place, or how I even thought of a place like this, when I live in a Manor. Oblivious to what I really want, they do not know that I prefer a quiet and homey place. A place where you won't feel tension or feel choked up.

I slumped on the couch, resting my head to relieve pressure, my feet also raised atop the coffee table. I closed my eyes, Blaise's words keep ringing in my ear.

'...It's time to face reality...'

"Yeah right" I smirked. "If it really were that easy to face reality, I'd probably be wishing to drop out of school already."

I place my forearm above my eyes.

"I wish I had been the one dead."

"Why?" I heard a voice said. Maybe I was hallucinating or the room of requirements has a few tricks that it can talk to you when you're in deep desperation. Therefore, having not thinking too deep on it, I replied.

"Dying is better than living alone."

For a moment, everything was quiet. Maybe it was all in my head. My innerself debating with me. Then it responded.

"Don't think like that..."

Is that a sob...I hear?

Bemused to what I heard, I opened my eyes and scanned the room.

"Who's there?" I called out. No response.

My eyes started to trail to the dimly lit stairs. It seemed that a figure was standing by the shadows, it wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" I asked again, "How'd you come to this place?"

The figure moved back as I started to get closer to it. It was as if it was thinking of going down or heading back upstairs.

However, as shocked as I already was, when the figure from the shadows went down. I felt as if all the blood from my face had drained.

Female, brown eyes, fair complexion, soft pink lips, smooth skin, and a bushy brunette hair.

I tried to regain my composure as I started to talk.

"What the fuck Granger!" I spouted angrily.

I can see that she was not emotionless, her eyes were wet, her cheeks flushed. She came towards me. Currently at a loss, I backed up a little. Backing up more as she continued until I hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Move away, you Mudblood!" I cursed at her. But she was unyielding.

She showed a pained expression, maybe because she is seeing through my eyes, how pained I was too.

She slowly raised her right hand, for a moment I thought she was going to slap me, so I braced myself and closed my eyes. But instead of a smacking sound, I felt the warmth of her palms on my face, had hand was soft, it did not move, but I feel that it caresses the muscles on where it has touched.

"Malfoy.." she said slowly.

I opened my eyes and looked to her. I'm really at a loss for words right now.

"Malfoy...I...please...Don't be too hard on yourself" She said, I can feel her sincerity through every word she said.

But the jerk that I am, I replied, "What's it to you?!"

She raised her other hand to my face, cupping it, she drew it near her fave until our foreheads met. I can feel her breathing, her warmth spreading all over my body.

"I..." she started, facing down, she closed her eyes.

"I...I don't want to see you hurting..."

My head is spinning, I can't think straight anymore. What the bloody hell is happening!

I tried to grab her by the shoulders to push her back, but all power from my body left me when I heard her say..

"I love you..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but I sure love Dramione ;)

A/N: OMG! What's with sudden turn of events from chapter 2?! here's Chapter 3 with Hermione's POV. Enjoy!

Sorry if there are typos!

—

**Chapter 3 - Busted**

Potions class has ended, Malfoy's gang went out of the class first. Probably because of the embarrassment Professor Jacobson's remark earlier. Everyone laughed at him, whereas before, no one has even dared to smile at him. Of course I caught him staring at me the whole time during class, honestly, it made me happy. Just the thought of him thinking about me too makes me feel elated.

"Harry", I said as put my things in my satchel.

"What is it 'Mione?" he asked.

Still looking down on my things, I replied, "Go on without me, I'll meet you in the common room before Divination."

"Where're you—" before Ron even finished talking, I ran for the door.

I stared ahead, looking for Malfoy's gang. Clearly, with the direction they're heading, it means that they are going to the library, maybe to start that potions essay Professor Jacobson asked of us.

I stopped in my tracks as I wonder if I too will head for the library. _'Maybe this is my chance to talk to him_'...I thought..or maybe..not, as no way in the world will his friends let me speak with him privately.

I sighed. _'Is this even possible?_' I sighed again.

Then I thought of one place where I can let my thoughts wander aimlessly. I have been going there since we came back to Hogwarts weeks ago. It reminded me of home. I hurried to the seventh floor, to the Room of requirements.

—

Thinking hard of what I want, the gigantic hidden doors of the Room of requirements appeared slowly before me and I walked in. This place really feels like home..a living room with a fireplace, kitchen, reading area, bedrooms upstairs...a place where I can relax.

I climbed up the stairs to one of the bedrooms on the far right end of the hall. The door was pink, really made for a female occupant. The room was covered in pink floral wallpaper. A four-poster bed was situated in the middle of the room against the wall, 2 bedside tables on each side. Surprisingly there was a window in the room, you could see a vast prairie outside which makes this place really feel like a country home.

I dropped my bag by the bed and lunged myself on the bed, burying my face on the covers.

"Draco..." I whispered.

The last thing I remember is me staring at the doorway. What was I waiting for? For him to find me? Yeah right...I wish...

—

I believed it wasn't long since I dozed off that I heard footsteps as it echoed on the floor boards below. '_No one was supposed to be here_', I thought.

I quietly sat up on the bed and listened for any movement. The house is very quiet now. Maybe they left...

Standing up, slowly, I walked to the door, careful not to make any noise as I walk. Reaching the stairs, I heard a man's voice.

"Yeah right" it said. "If it really were that easy to face reality, I'd probably be wishing to drop out of school already."

Who is this person, the stillness of the house distorts his voice, and the hall keeps echoing it.

"I wish I had been the one dead." He said again.

Curious, I descended the stairs a bit. Maybe..if I just try to ask and hide as fast as I can..Maybe..

The thought kept flooding in my mind that I just blurted out the word, "Why?"

'_Merlin! Why did you do that Hermione? For crying out loud, can't you keep your thoughts to yourself for a minute?_'

I was waiting for a stunned reaction, but there was none. '_phew_' I thought. Saved. But then it replied!

"Dying is better than living alone."

I was in shock. I WAS the one in shock. Merlin, this person's suicidal! What to do? What to do?!

Who is this person anyway?

Again, curiosity got the better of me. I descended more, but only until the light from the living room touch the stairs. I was still hidden, a mere shadow.

I looked at the person sitting on the couch near the fireplace...No..It can't be..

I cupped my hands over my mouth as tears well up in my eyes. Malfoy...Draco Malfoy..I knew he wasn't the same person from our younger years. He is more...fragile now, probably because of his parents and what happened during the war. I stifled in the sobs as I recall what he said.._'Dying is better than living alone'_...no, it isn't any better. I gathered my strength again and said,

"Don't think like that..."

He probably heard me sobbing because he called out, "Who's there?"

Oh no! What to do?! I couldn't respond. I was frozen on the stairs.

"Who are you?" he asked again, "How'd you come to this place?"

Should I run and hide in the bedroom, or just come straight to him and say hi. Better yet, can I run for it to the door? How about my things upstairs?! Everything was now a blur. My mind is my confused, my body is also confused as to choose between fight or flight.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply, like there was no tomorrow, and treaded down the living room.

What should I say?!

'_Hey there Malfoy, fancy seeing you here...hehe_'

or maybe..

_'Feeling down, huh, ferret?_'..No, no..that sounds bad.

As I draw near him, I see that he was quite shocked at first, but then he straightened up and said, "What the fuck Granger!", clearly, mad at me being there and witnessing something I should not have.

Damn it! I moved closer to him, but he started backing up!

"Move away, you Mudblood!" he cursed at me, being called a mudblood hurt. But seeing his stature now, I know that he is feeling much worse than I do. I felt sorry for him, I want to just hug him and let him cry, to let all the pain out. I want to be there for him.

I plucked up all the courage I have in me to move closer to him. He seemed to fear my gesture, but he has nowhere to go. His leg bumped the coffee table behind him.

I slowly raised my hand to touch his face, he closed his eyes. I want him to feel that he was not alone. That I am willing to be there for him when no one is.

"Malfoy.." I said.

He slowly opened his eyes, my eyes met his piercing grey eyes. It feels like he's absorbing every part of my being. Like a black hole, my heart slowly sinking into that void. I felt sad, I felt the sadness emanating from his eyes.

"Malfoy...I...please...Don't be too hard on yourself" I said to him, trying to stop my tears from falling.

He flinched a little, "What's it to you?!"

I raised my other had over to his cheek, cupping his face to my hand, I felt him slightly shiver. I...I want to hug him so badly...but I'm afraid he'd turn away from me. So I only touched our foreheads. I felt his warm breath on my face. He smelled like apples.

"I..." I started in a whisper as I face down, closing my eyes.

"I...I don't want to see you hurting..." I really don't. It too pains me.

I felt the confusion around him. Merlin, if someone who treated as an arch enemy my entire life has done this to me, I'd probably freak out too. But I didn't let go. I shall hold onto him for as long as I can.

He grabbed my shoulders. _'No, please..Malfoy..don't push me away..please..please...I...because I...I..._'

"I love you..."

Was what came out of my mouth.

I let go of him immediately. He backed away, clearly forgetting about the coffee table behind him, he stumbled and fell on the other side to the edge of the couch.

"Wha—" he started.

"—I, I'm sorry!" I hurriedly said and was about to run towards the door. _'Crap, my things!_' Fighting the urge to leave, my books are precious too. So I ran back up instead and grabbed my bag by the bedroom and ran down as fast as I can.

Not looking at Malfoy, my hand reached out for the door, opening it. But then, I was stopped by a pair of pale hands closing the door. He was at my back, his arms confining me to the door. I can feel his breath around the nape of my neck.

"Wait.." He said wearily.

"Forget what I said.." I told him, "Actually, forget everything I did!"

I heard him groan as he slumped his head over my right shoulder. His platinum blonde hair nestling over my robe. It's beautiful.

"Damn it!" he groaned, "I said wait, didn't I..", he raised his head.

Once again, he grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me to face him, our face only centimeters away.

"Malfoy...I.."

"..will you..." he started, "for one second...just be still?"

"..but I.." I stopped.

Because his stare was too intense now. Not with daggers, but, with something else..

"..can we talk?" He said. He grabbed my wrist and led me back to the living room couch to sit.

—

He said if we could talk...

Bute were already here for quite some time! We've got divination next and I also asked Harry and Ron to meet up in the common room!

I've got to say something, and fast!

I was about to open my mouth when Malfoy spoke up.

"Are you messing with me Granger?" He said, but still not looking at me. His gaze transfixed on the coffee table. "Did Potter and Weaselbee put you up to this?!" He asked, shouting.

My heart ached. Was it really impossible to think that I'd fall for him?

Tears welled up in my eyes as I replied, "Of...of course not..why would you think that..."

Again, silence.

I can't do this anymore. The atmosphere here gets heavier by the minute. I can't look at him, he won't look at me. It's better to leave.

"I think I'll be going now..." I said. "You should leave too, or you'll be late for divination." What a bull...

I stood up, slipping on my satchel, I started walking for the door, when he reached out to grab my hand. I looked to his hands first. His hands are pale, cold, yet gripping me strongly. Then I looked to his face, his hair ungreased, tucked behind his ear..his eyes...his eyes staring me down heavily..his face..emotionless.

"Don't.." He started, "..don't tell this to anyone..alright..Granger?"

I looked into his eyes and shook my head, "Not a word about it to a soul." Then he let me go and I walked away, leaving him still seated on the couch, in deep thought.

—

As I feared..He skipped Divination..and Transfiguration...He skipped Advanced Magical creatures as well...hell..he skipped the rest of the day.

Bad thoughts start racing in my head. _'Is he alright? He didn't kill himself...did he?'_

It wasn't until Ron elbowed me that I realized that Hagrid was calling for me.

"Herm— I mean Ms. Granger," Hagrid bellowed, "Um, I was just asking if you could describe to us What a Diricawl is"

Snapping out of my trance..I looked around and see that we were near Hagrid's hut, by the edge of the forest. It had been cleared and is apt for lessons. Must've walked to here by instinct, or maybe my two best friends led me here.

"Um..a Diricawl is a...um.." I was beginning to choke. I know what a Diricawl is! It's just that I have many things going on in my mind now that everything is jumbled up!

"..um, it's a..." I uttered, disappointed in myself.

"A Diricawl is a flightless bird, it can vanish and re-appear at will. Muggles are aware of it and has called it '_dodo_' for centuries. Not knowing it's true nature, Muggles thought Diricawls are extinct" someone said.

"Uh..." Hagrid said in confusion, "Um..Thank you.." still looking for person who said it, he asked, "Thank you again, Mr..?"

"Malfoy" the voice said.

I quickly turned my head. He was seated on the boulders, way, way back from the whole class. Our eyes met. I mouthed '_Thanks_' to him, but he remained still.

Hagrid straightened up, "Well, thanks Mr. Malfoy, for helping Ms. Granger..um..10pts for Slytherin."

"Bloody, that surprised me," Ron whispered to me.

"Yeah, highly unlikely one to help" Harry said.

I smiled at their sudden confusion and wonder at what just happened, and replied, "I think..It' kind of a nice thing...what he did."

Harry and Ron gave me a grave questioning look, however, I shrugged them off and urged them to listen to Hagrid's lesson.

—

It was nearing dusk when we got back to the castle. It still bugs me that Malfoy skipped classes.

I looked for him in the crowd of students entering the school gates. I saw his back, a few feet from us. He was talking to his friends, they were probably asking him where he was the entire day. However, as can be seen in his smug face, he clearly is not in the mood to spill the beans.

As they made their way to the dungeons, his eyes caught mine, and we lingered for a bit. Eyeing one another, trying to comprehend each other's mind. Until Harry took notice and asked,

"What's wrong Hermione? Who are you looking for?"

I broke our eye contact and turned to Harry. "Oh, nothing.." I said, "Just spacing out.." I smiled weakly.

Ron looked me in the eye like he knows that I was up to something, so I said, "Ron, relax..I'm just really out of it these days."

He moved on, but I felt that he didn't buy it. Ron has changed so much after the war, hell, he lost his brother. There were many emotional episodes which has broken him. We all had these. However, among the three of us, Ronald seemed to be more sensitive and judgemental after what happened. Honestly, sometimes it worries me and Harry. Also, the feelings I had for him the past faded as we grew apart in the result of the aftermath which his attitude caused. I can't handle so much emotional outbursts, especially if a person becomes violent to me. Yes, sometimes Ron tends to be violent when he's mad. He makes rash decisions and does not take opinions or criticisms, which I really dislike, since I am an opinionated person. Being with him made me realize that I want to lead a different life. That the feeling I felt for him is not entirely love, but compassion...compassion to be with a friend in need. This feeling was also present with Harry, but since he already had Ginny and Ron was always the one taking notice of me, naturally, I became more attached with Ron.

But as I said..that was a thing of the past. What I'm doing now is, me trying to fulfil my unrequited love before I graduate.

We reached the portrait of the fat lady and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"See you in a bit" Ron waved as he and Harry went to their dorms. I on the other hand made my way to the girls' dormitory.

It was so noisy in our room. Parvati, Lavender and other lower years are gossiping, and I have no interest in joining with them. My head is so tired of thinking. Today has been such a long day. A lot has happened between me and Malfoy, and I think, there's still so much more we needed to discuss. So much more I need...I want to know about him.

"—and how about the time he covered for Hermione!" someone squealed..did I hear that correctly?

"Yeah! Malfoy helping Hermione was totally wicked!" Lavender chimed in.

"Do you think he fancies you, Hermione?" Parvati asked.

I was by my four-poster bed, fixing my thing when Parvati asked me. _'Do you think he fancies me, you ask..._' I really don't know..but I wish..I wish...I have wished for it since first year..

"Um..." I started, "I think...he was just trying to be..." what proper word should I describe what he did? "Um...a know-it-all? Since me being out of it is for him to have the spotlight?"

What the hell? Did I just bad mouthed him in front of my fellow students?!

"...hmm, really..that made more sense..since it is Malfoy we're talking about.." Lavender said.

A feeling of relief came to me. What? Was that it? Me not liking the idea that Malfoy could be kind to others?

Possibly.

I love him after all, and I don't want to see others hogging him. Well, there is Pansy, but her is a different thing.

"Yep. Maybe." I smiled at them, "Let's go, it's almost time for dinner." I called to them as I grab the door and went for the common room.

Ginny has just arrived from her classes waiting for us in the common room. She looked tired, but...she looked angry or confused too. I sat across her to ask her what's up before the boys arrive.

"Hey Gin, what wrong?"

She looked up at me, "Oh!" she seemed not to notice me before, "I didn't see you there Hermione."

I laughed, "Really Gin? You must be in real deep thought, huh?"

"Yeah..." her face fell. She stared at me, she was...scrutinizing me?

"Um.."

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You've been busy?"

"Not..really, why?" I asked.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes for a while, then opening it, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Can you be honest with me?"

What?! Merlin! Does she know about my feelings for Malfoy? No...that can't be, I haven't told a soul!

"um...yeah?" I replied.

"I'm not trying to pressure you or anything.." she said, "..but, can I ask...what you and Malfoy were doing in the room of requirements?"

When I heard her...my eyes seemed to pop out of their socket..a trickle of sweat ran down my forehead, and I felt a bulge in my throat..I couldn't respond to that..

"I saw you when we came down from Divination." She said. "Actually, what I only saw was you coming in, then Malfoy followed after a minute or so."

Oh no..what do I tell her..should I confess to her, about my feelings for Malfoy?

I wasn't yet prepared in thought of my friends finding out about my unrequited love for Malfoy...no...not yet..


	4. Chapter 4 - In Time

A/N: on to chapter 4! R&R is much appreciated. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but I sure hope I did..hahaha, kidding ;)

—-—

**Chapter 4 - In Time**

"Draco, aren't you coming for dinner?" Pansy asked.

"I'll pass." I replied and threw my body on the couch. Of all the things that have happened, I feel like not eating at all.

Blaise walked up to me and patted my shoulder, "You feeling sick? Want us to bring you back something?"

"No really. I'm fine, just leave me." I replied.

Still with a worried look on their faces, they made their way up to the great hall. I was alone again in the common room. Thinking back on what transpired this afternoon. It's all because of Granger stirring up my mood. Making a mess of me.

How can she barge in on me like that. How can she confess to me. Knowing that I have been their enemy since the beginning.

Her face keeps popping in my head. Her bushy hair, her chocolate eyes looking at me...looking into my soul...I still feel her soft touch on my cheeks. The warmth of hand, her breath..her racing pulse..

I feel that I'm starting to crave for her. Not physically, but I feel that I want to be drowned by her affection. I want to be wanted. For someone to be my emotional support, which I know my friends are willing to give..but..i don't know..it's not good enough.

I closed my eyes, Granger's face keeps popping..I want to be annoyed, but I'm not. Instead, I feel hot. I need to see her, I need to talk to her..to touch her...

Tonight..

—

Its already past 10 pm, by now, everyone has returned to the dormitories. It's loud here in our room. Theodore and Blaise are tackling with Johnny Hobbes, a first year who looks like shit. He looks so pathetic, he reminds me of how stupid Crabbe and Goyle was, so I decided to lounge in the common room. However, as noisy as it was inside with the boys, Pansy, Davis and Greengrass were shrieking while looking at a couple of pictures in the latest Witch weekly. I caught a glimpse of what they are all freaking out on. Krum. The quidditch player from Durmstrang who is now a regular in the Bulgarian team. His topless picture zooming in and out of the page as he rides off the new Omega 600 broomstick. A fine broom. I'll remind myself to buy that before the match.

What the heck.

I'm so fuckin' irritated.

I walked past them and darted outside the common room, I heard Pansy calling back for me,

"Draco, hey! It's late now, you'll be caught by the prefect!"

_What?_ I thought. It's weird for Pansy to be thinking like that. Has she bump her head? Maybe Krum's stupidity was passed on to those who reads his article.

Without looking back, I hurried outside as I swung shut the dungeon doors.

The corridors are bare. Really? No other rule breakers? That's a first.

Not minding if I get caught, I walked as brisk and normal as I can. My footsteps echoed through the halls. As I turn towards the library, a shadow hung over me from behind. I can't figure out who it was until it called out to me.

"Hey"

It was Granger.

I did not turn to meet her. I just stood, frozen. My mind was a blur. Should I greet her? No. That's weird. But..I really want to talk to her.

"Hey..Malfoy"I hear her walking towards me and stops in front of me.

I sighed in my head at the sight of her.

Her head was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black turtleneck and faded jeans. She was wearing slippers that looked weird. They have fake fruits on them.

Her face, flushed. Probably because of walking? I'm not assuming it's a blush since she said she liked me...Wait..that's really a known fact now right. Granger likes me.

She looked at me, her face became worried. I thought why, but then my face must have been showing pure confusion and awe now, that she clearly is wondering what am I thinking. Merlin, the atmosphere here seems intense, so to lighten the mood,

"You've got some weird taste, Granger" I said while looking down on her feet. Noticing now that she has pink toenails.

She looked down as well, and giggled..GIGGLED! I smiled too. Shit..

"It's cute, stop it!" she pushed me a little. A blush was forming on her cheeks.

I feel light. My stomach, churning..but in a good way.

But this is really awkward..what's happening now is unimaginable. She must have also thought of it because she stopped giggling.

"Um..sorry about that.." she said as she averted my gaze. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

I looked at her, her eyes somewhat fixed on a part of my forehead.

"Out for a stroll..I suppose" I replied.

"You suppose?" She smirked at me, "You know I can take off point from your house right?"

_Wait_.

_What_?

I looked at her with all confusion.

She smiled back at me, "I'm a prefect now, Malfoy."

"Oh you are?" He asked.

"Kim Stanford was originally the prefect this year" she explained, "But the Head girl caught her and her boyfriend making out a while ago. Hence, Professor McGonagall assigned me to be her replacement."

"Never knew there were sluts in Gryffindor too" I smirked.

"Not _everyone_ who makes out with their boyfriend or boy **_FRIEND_** are sluts, Malfoy" She raised her left eyebrow.

"What?" I said in defense, "Okay, fine..It's the _hormones_. I get it, I'm a man you know"

Her eyes widened and she blushed again. I think she keeps getting prettier every second.

"Back to our topic, Malfoy" She smirked yet again while crossing her arms over her chest. "You're off too?"

I sighed..should I ask her to go to the library with me? Or maybe...

I looked at her, softening my gaze as I possibly can.

"Hey..Granger"

"Um..What?" The confusion etched on her face.

"Um.." I started, "Can we talk...in the Room of requirements?"

Her face softened as she looked down, I think she recalls our conversation this morning.

"Malfoy I—

"—Please..." I said, "This is the first time I begged you..and I think this won't be the last."

"I..." she uttered.

"You...?"

"Okay..let's talk there.."

—

Granger and I were facing each other across the couches of the living room of the transformed room of requirements. The fireplace was lit to provide warmth to the cold of the night. It's been minutes now since we've sat here quietly, listening to each other's breathing, watching the movement of the flames as it engulfed the firewood. The room smells of oak, it's very soothing.

I look to Granger who is now curling the tip of her hair with her fingers, while she stare intently at the flames.

"...Since..when.." I whispered.

She looked to me, "What?"

"Since when" I repeated.

She placed her hand on her lap, keeping her head down "Platform 9 3/4, 8 years ago..." she replied.

8 years ago..she said. We were first years back then. Platform 9 3/4, our first boarding to Hogwarts. We weren't enemies back then. She's a muggle, she would not have heard of our family..our history.

"I saw you." I said, "you were with your parents..they look...scholarly"

She laughed at my remark.

"Scholarly.." She said. "Well yeah, they _are_ intelligent. They are Dentists."

"Dentists?" I asked.

"They fix your teeth" She smiled and pointed to her teeth. I see them now. They are perfect little white teeth. Her parents must have taken care of her a lot.

I smiled back, "You liked me back then?"

"Um.." she blushed, she's really cute when she blushes.."Yeah...you know..girls have their first crushes."

I smiled yet again. _Crush_. She had a _crush_ on me. Ever since she laid her eyes on _me_. Merlin, I can't help but smirk on that!

Seeing my reaction, she frowned and pouted at me "Don't be so _cocky_, Malfoy."

"I'm not!" I raised my hand in defense, "It's just that, I'm amused..I know you don't know me back then. You were naive."

"Yeah..I guess so." she shrugged.

"Maybe if you saw Potter before me, you might have been infatuated with him first." I retorted.

"I'm not a fan of men with glasses" she laughed.

Our conversation was light. It was awkward at first, but gradually, we began to talk about other stuffs like books, food, classes, school mates and our likes and dislikes.

We laughed at each others' jokes and waved off brewing arguments.

In the middle of our conversation, Granger yawned, consequently, the clock hanging in the kitchen chimed. It's already midnight. I wasn't sleepy yet, but seeing Granger yawn, she must have been tired doing rounds this evening.

"Hey" I started, "can I sit next to you?"

She blinked her watery eyes, "uh, yeah..sure."

She scooted a bit and I sat on the left side of the couch. I hunched my back a bit and rested my elbows on my thighs.

"It's late" I said.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go back?" I asked.

"Not yet..." she replied.

I looked back at the clock, ten minutes have passed. Then I felt a soft thud on my shoulder. Granger's head fell on my shoulder, she was half asleep.

"Oh! sorry..I—

She sat back up, but I took her head again and placed it over my shoulder.

"Rest your head here." I said, motioning her to move her head over my shoulder.

She shied at first, but I insisted. I sat straight so that she won't be in an awkward position because of my slouched posture. She rested her head on my shoulders and I rested mine on her head.

_This is it..._

We are so close, that I can feel her body heat radiate to mine. I can feel her breathing, her pulse. I can smell her hair, floral. I can feel her soft skin on my shirt. I was again, in a daze. I closed my eyes and took in all of her scent.

"Hey.." she muttered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Ginny..." What about Potter's girl now? Granger, don't ruin the mood.

"Yeah? What about her?" My brows furrowed.

"She saw us...I told her..." Told her what, my secret?! I wanted to scream at her. But my better judgment told me it's best to let her finish first.

"I only told her that we met here...and..." she said.

"..and?" I asked again.

"...I told her that I confessed to love you.."

I smiled. I wonder what the Weasel girl's reaction was "Did you know"

"Yeah..she was cool with it" I felt her smile.

"Really?" I questioned her, I don't believe that Weaslette had a sudden change of heart since his brother was killed during the war.

"Yeah..she see you've changed" she replied.

"How so? You'll never now, later I'll be calling you names in front of the whole school."

"Try it, I'll turn you into a ferret" she snorted.

I smiled at her retort.

We became silent for a while again. Thinking that she already fell asleep, I started talking about my secrets.

"Hey..you know.." I started. "It's really difficult to be a pureblood, let alone, a _Malfoy_..

"The reputation we have to uphold..the fear we must inject to our subordinates..the strength and power we must show, so that everyone will think that they're beneath us..

"it's very taxing to an 11 year old..especially if you have a father like mine.."

I looked down on her sleeping body. An urge to hold her hand screamed at me. I held my breath as I moved my hand to hers, they were cold. I held them, moving them closer to my chest, to my lips.

"..It's the first time I'm telling this to anyone.." I whispered, "I'm afraid...I'm deeply afraid of my past, the current me and the future awaiting for me. I'm afraid to see my parents in Azkaban, I hate them..but one cannot truly hate their family, right? You learn to forgive..because they're a part of who you are. They made me a sadistic bastard..but they also made me vulnerable to fear. What I'm doing to those around me are repercussions of what they did to me..

"I really feel sorry everytime spat hurtful words to someone..But as I say those things to them, I imagine that they were my parents and all the anger pent up inside me just burst..then the guilt and shame engulfs me for a moment..but the image of my parents telling me I'm worthless if I let anyone see the weak part of me. Their image telling me that everyone else is beneath me..

"That's why I always wear that smug face you hate so much..But..after all of that..when I'm alone..

"It's embarrassing to say..." I opened her hands and placed her palms against my cheek. "...I start to cry.."

As I said those words, a tear trickled down my cheek to hear hand. At the same time, I felt the sleeve on my shoulder dampen. There was a muted sob along with it. Granger lifted her head and looked to me, her eyes were red and filling with tears. Her face flushed with dried tears and fresh ones. Her teeth biting her lower lip to prevent the sobs she was making. Her hand trembling on my face.

I stared at her, my eyes wide with confusion as to what I'm supposed to do. Clearly, she was awake the whole time, or parts of it..I let go of her hand and started to cover my face with my own hands as I fell in tears. Immediately, she embraced her arms around me. She kissed the top of my head..and said something that made my cold heart beat, as if all the blood had rushed into it.

"You did nothing wrong...you were just a pawn..a pawn in their games...you have never been the real you this whole time..Now..nothing holds you back..You can be who you are..You can laugh, you can befriend anyone...you can love..

"I'm not asking you to learn to love me..." she said, "But as a person who loves you...I want you to be happy..Truly happy..."

I lifted my head. Her arms still around me. Our faces now inches from one another. Our breaths touching each other's face. I looked at her, her forehead, brows, those chocolate eyes, her soft pink lips, her soft smooth skin..She looked back at me, her eyes soft and understanding.

And at that moment, I don't know what came over me..

I kissed her.

I thought she was going to punch me in the face like before. But she just sat there, accepting my kiss. After a few minutes, I broke off and opened my eyes, to see her just opening hers. I touched my forehead to hers and said, "I'm sorry.."

Not replying, she just smiled weakly.

While our foreheads still touching..I looked into her eyes.

"..I don't know...if..

"I've fallen for you..

"..Granger..

I said to her, I can feel her eyes really penetrating my soul..

"..But...will you...

"..wait..

"..for..me?"

She smiled again..her smile, as sweet as ever. Closing her eyes, she whispered,

"Forever.."


	5. Chapter 5 - Everything in Motion

*A/N: Thank you for the Reviews, please do give more, it really makes me happy hearing you liked the story and you want more..Also, sorry for the typos, I'm really trying my best to edit all out, but some just hides from me (=^.^=)

The last Chapter was so sweet right? I don't want to rush things, you see it's only been the first day of the school year. It's no fun if they suddenly hook up.

ヽ(^。^)ノ.

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter was mine..hahaha

—

**Chapter 5 – Everything in Motion**

I raised my fingers over my lips and traced its shape. 3 days have passed since Malfoy and I kissed. I keep remembering that his kiss was gentle, sweet and very emotional. The way he looked at me. His grey eyes which looked like ice before seemed to melt. I can't help but smile whenever I recall that night.

"Someone's had a good night's sleep" a voice over my head said.

I opened my eyes and saw Ginny hovering over me. She was smiling so widely which made me embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh Ginny, stop it!" I pushed her a little as I sat up on the bed. I covered my face to hide the blush forming on my face.

"Oh come on, 'Mione." Ginny protested. "It's not like you haven't told me what happened."

"No..I was just..ugh" I gave up and looked to her, "I really do love him Gin."

Gin's huge smile appeared again. I smiled back at her and she embraced me.

"Don't worry..they'll understand." she patted my back, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Shush Gin!" I said, pulling away from her, "we're not even dating yet!"

"Really now, 'Mione. Soon it'll be just like that."

"I...I just want him to be much better, and start a new way of living.." I said to her.

She smiled at me weakly and caressed my hair. Ginny is such a good friend, god, I wanted a sister like her. I only hope that my other best friends would understand once I told them. But right now, I can't, I want to cherish this feeling first..I want to relieve the moment of that night..our first kiss..

A smile formed on my face and I feel my face grew hot. I took my pillow, buried my face in it and screamed like hell. Ginny was all over the place laughing at me.

"Get ready, it's almost breakfast."

"Yeah..be there in a jiffy" I muttered in the pillow.

—

I did my hair in a bun with a bit of it dangling on my face. I don't want to be looking librarian-ish. I mean, come one..I have a crush who I want to look good in front at. And for days now, we can't help but steal glances to one another, it's ridiculous and sweet in many kind of ways! Really, he brings out a smile in me, every time I think of him!

"You look happy, Hermione" Harry said as we walked next to each other down the moving staircases. Ron was in front of us, talking with Ginny about the upcoming quidditch match next month.

"Oh. It's nothing." I replied, "I just had a good dream"..Yep, that sounds just about right. I indeed had a good dream, with Malfoy in it of course. And a wonderful waking moment too, with Ginny on me full support.

"Oh, sorry" I heard Ginny said. Harry and I were talking that we haven't realized what happened in front of us. Looking at it now, Gin must have bumped into someone while she was busy talking with Ronald.

"No, it's okay" the voice replied. Merlin, this voice! I looked in front, and speak of the devil there he was!

He was being humble towards Ginny. That's nice.

"Why're you the one apologizing, Gin!" I heard Ron exclaimed. I looked to him and he was really furious.

"Ron, stop it." Gin said, "I'm the one who bumped into him in the first place!"

Way to Gin!

"Just cool off a little, will you Weasley" Malfoy snapped at him.

"Why you—

Oh no..it's time to step in between them.

"Ron!" I shouted at him, they both looked to me Ron in confusion, Malfoy in surprise. "Let it go. You're just making a big deal out of this."

"Why are you defending him?!" He shouted back at me.

I looked at Malfoy, he was like 'I can handle this much, don't worry'. I can't help but smile..but only in the back of my head of course! It'd be awkward doing that here.

I sighed and descended the stairs towards them. I faced Gin, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not hurt, besides, it's me who really bumped him" she glared at Ron.

He snorted.

I turned to Malfoy, "Sorry, Ron was being a jerk".

"No..I get it" He smiled a little. Looking properly, I see that he was with Blaise only, and he was throwing all sorts of confused looks at me and Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted again.

Gin pushed him, "Back off Ron! Seriously, you need some anger management."

"What's wrong with the two of you?" He glared at Ginny and me.

"Draco, we should leave" Blaise said.

"Ron, stop it!" I said. "Don't make me send you to detention!"

"Oh, using your prefect power on me now, huh?" He said, "and for what? That death eater?!"

I cringed at the his remark. How dare he bring that up, Malfoy wasn't even a death eater, everyone knows that!

"What?! You two getting it done already, huh?!" Ron said.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked, what he said caught me off guard as well as Malfoy. He gave a me questioning look but I didn't flinch.

"Ronald Weasley!" A voice from far down the corridor exclaimed.

We all turned our heads to its direction. I was shocked, I hadn't realized that a crowd was already forming around us.

Professor McGonagall was darting towards us. Her face stern with anger and disbelief.

"What is this all about?" she asked.

"It's just a little misunderstanding, Professor." I said and glared back at Ron and he did the same to me.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll see you in detention tonight" she said to him as she swept by to the Great hall.

Ron was quiet and went on ahead of us, leaving me, Malfoy, Blaise, Harry and Ginny there, along with the now dispersing crowd.

I turned to Malfoy, "I'm so sorry about all this, he's a little too uptight."

"No, Granger, I understand" he replied and smiled.

Blaise never took off the confusion on his face and Harry, just as I think that he wouldn't comment on anything until now, said "Hermione, Malfoy. Why don't we all talk after breakfast. I mean, without Ron this time."

We both looked at him, shocked, I turned to Ginny and she just shrugged, her eyes saying 'I haven't told him anything, promise!'

—

The breakfast was a disaster. Ron was seated at the farthest end of the table away from us. Honestly, this attitude of his is what broke us off just before summer ended. He was so nice before..now, he's worse than Malfoy.

However, the thing I'm most bothered about now is what Harry asked earlier. He has been quiet all this time, my assumption is he's observing me, us..the awkwardness when Malfoy and I meet. Of course he would notice, they would notice. They are always with me, we're like inseparable. Really those two..they are so dependent of me. Not just with assignments, but anything under the sun which they don't understand. Merlin! I may be knowledgeable in school, but I'm not a walking almanac!

I woke up in a great mood, and look at me now, it's so early in the morning and I'm frustrated because of Ron.

After we had breakfast, we are to proceed to Hagrid's hut for our Advanced Magical Creatures class. It was a perfect opportunity for all of us to talk. Well, all of us but Ron that is. Ginny head off on her own class too as 7th years are doing Divination now. Harry, me and Malfoy met up at the castle gates. He let Blaise go ahead and luckily, Pansy was still out of the picture. Ron was with Seamus and Dean, I saw him glare at us again as they passed.

We let all the other students ahead first so that we'd have a bit of privacy. Then, as the last group of students walked past us, Harry began to talk.

"So..Um..Malfoy" he started, "Sorry for what happened this morning with Ron. He's always on the edge these days "

Malfoy smirked, he clearly did not like Ron's attitude. "Yeah, but wasn't he always like that. Making everything into a big deal."

"Well..I can't really argue with that." Harry replied. "A lot has happened to him during the war, and you know what happened to their family, right?"

"I didn't kill his brother, why does he keep blaming it on me, and I am not a death eater." Malfoy defended himself.

My heart was pounding, one of my best friends and the man I love are in front of me, talking. I don't know what Harry or Ron knows about us, but if they did find out, I wouldn't be surprised as to Ron's outburst.

"It's really hard for us to make him see that" I said as I turned to Malfoy, "Sorry.."

"No..It's alright..I can handle him" He replied.

Harry cleared his throat so as to distract us from staring at each other. We quickly averted our eyes. For Merlin's sake Hermione, keep it together!

"Um..so..you two.." He started, "what's up?"

What's up?

What's up?

What's up you say?!

"Whatever are you talking about, Harry?" I threw him a questioning look. Really trying my hardest not to get caught. I'm still not prepared to tell them anything, and they most certainly ate not yet ready to accept the fact that I am in love with our previous enemy!

He gave me a 'What the bloody hell Hermione' look. Obviously, he's not buying it. Harry always sticks to his assumptions and they almost, always turns out right.

I looked to Malfoy for help, but he just looked at Harry nonchalantly.

"Really, Hermione, you expect me to believe that?" Harry said. "We're not blind you know..

"Any other living being here would notice the difference between you two during this past three days..

"I mean, come on, when did ever Malfoy smile at you and say sorry to you, to any of us?

"You think we wouldn't figure it out, it's bothered Ron every time

"You know him, if he gets suspicious, he acts on impulse and pure primitive instincts, like what we've witnessed this morning

"So why don't you two give it a rest, and start explaining—

"I love him!" I suddenly exclaimed. I can't hear any more of what Harry is saying. Surely he won't take this lightly, but he can pass better judgement than Ron.

I looked at him, he was slightly taken aback from what I said, Malfoy too was surprised that I just blurted it all out.

"Excuse me, did you—

Harry started to question me, but I caught him off, "Since before, I really loved him, way, way before I met you guys. So there!"

We were silent for a while. Malfoy was staring into nothingness beyond the castle, Harry was trying to analyse all that I said. I can't help but feel sorry and ashamed that I was so afraid to tell them what I truly feel.

"Potter" Malfoy started, "as crazy as it is now, I swear, there's nothing between me and Granger yet."

Harry and I both shot him a look, mine was like, 'Merlin did he say yet?!', Harry's was a 'what do you mean, 'yet'?'

Malfoy probably said that to lighten the mood, but I think it made it worse.

"Yet, you say?" Harry said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Malfoy replied.

"So you two, really are dating"

"No!—" both me and Malfoy exclaimed.

"not yet" Malfoy continued and gave me a smirk. I smiled at him and pushed him lightly.

"Stop it with the cockiness, Malfoy!"

"What, it's true!" he laughed, we both laughed.

Harry was still in awe about everything, that he just stood there, frozen.

"So, I was right all along!" we heard a voice shout, nor far from us.

"Ron!" Harry shouted back.

He started walking briskly towards us, his face in pure rage, I was so afraid he'd punch Malfoy in the face so I stood in front of him for protection.

"Ron, calm down!" Harry said to him. Bit Ron just kept his hard gaze on us.

"I was both looking for you as Hagrid requested, and here, I find you, having a bit of a laugh with this..this..Fuckin' Death Eater!" He shouted.

I felt my eyes welling up, because of anger. I just went up to him and slapped him hard on his face. "He is not, Ronald!"

Ron was so mad, I see it all over his face, his trembling, even though Harry was restraining him, I thought for a second that he would slap me as he swiftly raised his hand and Harry was too late to catch it, so I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, but I felt nothing.

"I'm sick of you telling me I'm a Death Eater, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted, he was right beside me, his arms right arm around my waste, while his left was raised and seemed to be blocking something. Something that looked to me was Ron's hand. He was really about to slap me, that Bastard!

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Malfoy continued as he slapped Ron's hand away.

"Ron, please, calm down!" Harry exclaimed. "Can you please be civil about all this?!"

Ron was in shock at what he almost did, he was shaking all over, his face, pale. "Hermione...I...I.."

"Ron.." I started to say.

"...I'm sorry. I was so mad..I.."

"Shush, Ron" I said, "Please, just try to breathe. Calm yourself.."

Malfoy's arms were around me, still protecting me. I felt safe with him, deep inside..I can't help but smile and cherish this feeling for as long as I can. Even if the situation right now is utterly crazy.

"How..why...I—I can't accept this..." Ron muttered. He looked to Harry, then me, then to Malfoy. "Tell Hagrid I'm out sick.." he said, then ran back up the castle.

Harry sighed, "Well, you've got to give him some time."

He started walking towards the forest to Hagrid's class and we soon followed. Malfoy's hand still at my back, supporting me as I walk.

"You alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah..just a little shaken is all.." I replied and gave him a weak smile and he smiled back too.

"Hey, Potter" He called out to Harry, "You okay? About all this?"

Harry turned to us, "I know you Malfoy. You're not all bad. Considering what happened before, you were really a brat. But during the war, you've somehow changed, and I see that you're still struggling on that. And maybe, just maybe, Hermione's your cure"

—

Luckily, Hagrid didn't scold us so much. He just gave us a 10ft essay to compensate our being late. We also informed him that Ron has skipped because he was sick. Which in fact is true, due to the way he looks and acted towards us? Yes, all has turned out well this morning, if it wasn't for Pansy and her new found gang.

I knew there has been a reason why she doesn't hang out with Blaise and Malfoy these past few days. I feel her piercing stares at the back of my head. Everywhere I go, they just stab me, it's so irritating.

I need release, and I know just where to go. The library. The timing is perfect before we head to Advanced Potions class, I can make the 10ft essay Hagrid asked, plus, there will be no Ron mumbling to himself about how all of us are crazed, as this is the state we found him in when we returned to the common room after Hagrid's class.

Now, it's just me, my books, quill and parchment paper...or so I thought.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't slutty Granger." I looked up to see Pansy with Greengrass at the end of the table.

"Oh, sorry, are you talking to me?" I snapped back at them, trying to control my emotions.

"You hear that, Pansy?" Greengrass said, "someone's trying to be a badass."

"I guess it's true, what people say about innocent looking people..." Pansy looked at me and smirked.

What the bloody hell is wrong with these people? And here I thought they're starting to change.

Not hearing anymore of their retorts, I gathered my things and started to leave. As I was almost past them, a hand had grabbed my hair. The neat bun I painstakingly did this morning, was all ruined. And the way she pulled it was really hurting.

"What the hell's wrong with you, you crazy bitch!" I shouted as I snatched my hair away from Pansy's hand.

"Draco's mine!" She shouted.

"Like hell he's yours!" I shouted back, I was in the library for Merlin's sake!

"You hypocritical bitch!" She exclaimed as she slapped my face.

It burned where her hand fell. My eyes were brimming with tears because of the pain, the anger and embarrassment, that what she is saying is partially true.

That I'm a hypocrite. For years we battled with their group and now, I'm being selfish by turning everything around. Changing things that are unnatural. Yes, change is nice, but is it too soon for them?

I'm a hypocrite. For declaring my love to our known enemy, for being at his side, for taking him from his friends..

I can't argue with her..I can't find words to throw at her..I just stood there, hand on my cheek as a tear fell from my eyes.

"Nothing to say, huh?" Greengrass said.

I inhaled as deep as I can to fight back the tears and said, "I'm sorry..

"I'm sorry that I'm a hypocrite..but I am not a slut..

"if you think you can be there for the person you love, then do whatever you can to make it happen!

"if you love him, then make him love you in return!"

Both of them were astounded because of what I said. Merlin, why isn't anyone barging in on us? This is a public place, a quiet place..The librarian should have been reprimanding us by now for the entire ruckus we're doing.

—

I sat down beside Harry came Potions class, I was late of course. Me, Pansy and Greengrass to be precise. Professor Jacobson took 5 points from each of us.

"What's with that face, 'Mione?" Harry nudged at me.

'I got slapped' is what I want to say. But with my problem with Ron now, I don't want to put another burden on Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing, I just scratched it" I replied.

On the other side of the room, Pansy and Greengrass sat next to Blaise, from the looks of it, he was asking them the same thing as Harry. Malfoy on other hand was looking me, worried. Remembering now that my hair had been messed up and has fallen, I tried to hide the redness of my face with my hair.

"Okay class, hope you all had a wonderful morning" Professor Jacobson said, "Now, all of you, who can tell me what Wiggenweld Potion is for?

Out of instinct, my hand shot up. Merlin, I never lost that habit..

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Um, a Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion, used to awaken someone who's been magically induced with sleep" I answered.

"Very good" she said, "You've regained your 5 points Ms Granger."

I wasn't trying to gain back anything..

"Well today you all will be making this potion and make a 3ft long essay on its effects to be passed next week.

"I've assigned partners for you. Each partner, I will be giving a small bottle of sleeping potion, so that you'll be able to test it out fully." She explained.

Partners, she said..I was hoping she would pair me up with Malfoy, but as it is now, I don't think seeing him will be the right choice. If we sit together, he will press me for answers as to why we three came late for class, and what's the reason for the bruise on my face.

'I knew there was something interesting with you and Mr. Malfoy'

Said a voice in my head. I snapped my head in front to the teacher currently writing on the board. I knew right there and then that it was the professor, using Legilimency on me. Knowing that I am not very well equipped with occlumency, I just kept listening to her.

'You know Ms. Granger..what you're doing is brave..trying to make peace with everyone and all..

'If you want, I can pair you up with Ms. Parkinson so you can have a bit of a talk' She suggested.

'Thank you professor' I said in my mind, 'But I prefer to focus on my studies during class.'

Professor Jacobson turned and smiled at me, then she clapped her hands "Okay then class. I seemed to have made up my mind in pairing you all up." she moved aside to reveal the blackboard behind her with our names scribbled on it. But what confused me is that it was all jumbled.

"You see, these names will move to find their partners based on the owner's desires" She smiled to us wickedly.

This professor is so cunning!

"May it be a friend, a person you are most irritated about, or even..a love interest" She glued her eyes on Malfoy, then swiftly turned to me.

Merlin, her actions are giving her away already!

"Alrighty then!" she tapped her wand on the board and as it did, the names scrambled to find other names. Staying then going, staying then going..it just shows how indecisive we all are. But one name caught my eye which never left their partner.

Malfoy.

His name was on top of mine, as if preventing it from running away to find a partner.

I immediately begged myself to be paired with Harry, but my name won't budge! I see Harry's name dashing through the board towards Ron's. Him however doesn't seem to care who he pairs up with, as his name did not move at all.

"There, there, it's all done!" The professor said and tapped the wand again to fix the names on the board. She then announced the pairings..

"..Parvati and Zabini, Greengrass and Parkinson, Davis and Chadwick, Choo and Sturgee, Potter and Weasley, and the last pair are, Malfoy and Granger.."

Clearly not everyone preferred people in their own houses, luckily, that won't cause too much stir in the situation. Others may just think that we hated each other so much that our names stuck to each other.

"..see, see..they really paired up.." I heard a girl in front of me whispered.

"I know right..Maybe it's true that Malfoy really fancies Granger" the other girl replied and they both giggled.

"..Honestly, they good look together.."

"Yeah...but isn't it weird that —"

The conversation was caught off by the professor handing out the sleep potions. However, I knew what they are talking about..Pansy even made a mark of it on my face.

"Okay, now move in together with your partners and I'll explain the rest of the tasks." the Professor Jacobson announced.

Harry moved closer to Ron, the rest of the students scrambled out of their seats to find their partners. Me on the other hand need not move from my place as I already saw Malfoy walking towards me.

I sighed at the sight of him, he still had this worried look on his face. I felt my heart squeeze in pain.

"Hey.." he greeted as he sat next to me.

"Hey.." I replied.

"..so.."

"I don't want to talk about it right now Malfoy.." I said to him, knowing that he intends to bring up what happened to my face.

"..can you tell me tonight?" he whispered.

I looked at him, his face close to mine..I smiled at him weakly..

"Maybe.." I hesitated at first, but said, "You can join me on my patrol this evening.."

"..It will be my pleasure" he smiled as he pulled away the hair from my face which I used as a cover to hide the bruise. He gently placed his hand over it but did not utter a word.

He just sighed and handed me the bottle of sleeping potion.

"Now, I need one of each partner to gather the ingredients from the storage room and put it neatly in one of the boxes there" she pointed on a pile of empty boxes by the storage door.

"Be right back." Malfoy said and went to go get our supplies. Me on the other hand, grabbed my quill and parchment to jot down the instructions and list of ingredients given by the professor.

One pint of Horklump juice

2 drops of Flobberworm Mucus

7 Chizpurfle fangs

Billywig sting slime

A sprig of mint

Boom Berry juice

One stewed Mandrake

Drops of Honeywater

Sloth brain Mucus

Moondew drops

Salamander blood

10 Lionfish spines

Unicorn horn

Wolfsbane

That's a load of ingredients for one potion. Well, why am I not surprised, they're are always like that.

"Got everything down?" Malfoy said as he had just returned.

"Yes, most likely, one of us will drink the sleeping potion, and one will test if the Wiggenweld we made is 'functionable'.." I explained.

Malfoy gave me a smirk and I shot him a questioning look.

"So, Granger...

"want to be my sleeping princess?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Emotions

A/N: I can't say sorry enough for the typos, I really tried my hardest to remove them all..T_T

So how did you find chapter 5? There's so much drama in there right? Guess everyone now knows that things have changed between them ヽ(^。^)ノ

Disclaimer: I bought Harry Potter...nah, just kidding!

—

**Chapter 6 - Emotions**

What did I just say?!

What's with that cheesy line?!

'_Want to be my sleeping princess?_'?!

Come on Draco, you can do better than that!

My inner demons kept arguing in my head. One wants to become sweet and the other likes to be cocky. Ugh, what the bloody hell?! This is what Granger currently makes me feel. I want to tease her, I want to make her smile..it's driving me crazy!

"Really, Malfoy?" she said, her eyebrows raised, her face quizzical.

"If you don't want..then I can be the princess"

What? What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you think of other things to say? Merlin, I really want to slam my head down on the table. I can't think straight, my stomach is still churning, it reaches my chest and throat. Feels like there's a filter in my throat that selects cheesy lines that my uncontrollable mouth explicitly spats out.

"..uh..sure..if you really liked being the princess...I'll write it here and send it to the professor..."

I somewhat heard her say, but I was busy battling with myself that all I did there was sit and smile at her. Trying very hard not to show her my inner argument.

"Now that's done, I have here the list of the ones taking the sleeping potion..

"...Potter, Blaise, Smith, Finnigan, Greengrass and Malfoy.." I heard the professor say.

Malfoy...Malfoy...

Did I hear that right? I facepalmed in my head. Damn it..This is what happens when I don't focus. Now the positions I intended for us to portray are mixed up! Way to go there dumbass...

"Hey, you still in there?" She said to me as I was in a daze.

"Uh yeah.." I smiled. I've got to keep it together. We've a lot on our hands right now.

I calmed my inner demons. Breathing in and out.

"Um..I'll be going to Advanced Arithmancy class now" she said, "you have Alchemy right?"

"Yeah.." I said. Why does the time fly so fast these days. I hardly get to see her. Especially now that she has prefect duties, it's hard to talk to her alone.

She smiled at me "Why the long face, Malfoy. Don't you forget, you are to accompany me tonight in my patrol."

She grabbed her things and stood up, "See you later." she waved and went to Weasley and Potter.

Weasley..on his outburst this morning. It's great he calmed down a bit. That's one problem almost gone. Now, I have my own problems to fix.

"See you." I replied and went to Blaise and the gang.

I saw Blaise arguing with Pansy and Greengrass, they were near the classroom doors. Their voices tense.

"Did you two really have to do that?!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to do? She stole him from me!" Pansy said

"We didn't even do much to her!" Greengrass said in defense.

"Yeah right" I said as I arrived in between them. "You slapped her, in the face! You also messed up her hair!" I shouted at Pansy.

The students passing us were whispering, gossiping on to what's the cause of the heated argument.

"Draco!" Pansy turned to me, "You're really on her side now?"

"What's wrong with you, I thought you all have changed?" I replied. "I thought you all want to have a peaceful life now?"

"But..but..." she started crying, I felt bad, she was one of the first friends I had here. They were always there for me, we did mischievous things together with the gang during our younger years. "..You know that I love you...for so long now...why...why her.." she sniffled.

"Are you and Granger an item now, Draco?" Blaise asked.

I sighed, "It's not like that..I..I just need her now...It's hard to explain.."

"..You need her now...so you mean..all this is just temporary?"

"No...I don't know..." It pains me to choose between Granger and my friends, I know this is how she feels right now. But Ron is the only one she's worried about..and I've got..the whole Slytherin house on my shoulder..It's really hard being branded as the bad guys even though we were just doing what was told of us, by our parents.

"She's different...I need her" I said to them.

"And what you need from her..we can't, as your long time friends, could not give?" Blaise asked.

His eyes fixed hard on me. I want to apologize to them. It's not like I did not welcome their help. It's just that I'm more comfortable talking with Granger about all my problems. One cannot just choose which person they want to trust. You just feel it. I felt it with Granger, and right now, I want to be with her. Not as her boyfriend..yet..but she said I got a choice to love her or not. She didn't push me like others did. I like it that she was open for me to decide what I want, which is refreshing to me.

"Blaise..I don't know..I really don't have an explanation to what's happening right now" I said to them, "All this, I acted based on what I currently feel. Therefore if anyone of you are offended by it, please don't take it out on Granger"

I pleaded them, hoping they'll understand. I did not wait for their answers, I want them to think on this hard. Besides, I'm late for Alchemy..and Granger wouldn't like me being late to a class.

—

Good thing the others have a different special subject today, only I had to go to Alchemy class. I had a long time to think and argue with my self.

What Pansy said earlier is true, I can share this emotions with them. But, maybe the fact that Granger is on the other side of things..the fact that she is someone who has opposed me since day one..maybe I felt that she won't force me to things, like everyone does on our side, or have been brought up by in the same way.

Being with her is refreshing, like her aura is spreading through me. If she smiles, I smile...I guess it's to the people who you're with that makes you different. If I were to be with the same gloomy people as I have been with for the past seven years, then I think I will never change at all. I'll be in battle with my self all my life. I know when I'm with her, I can change...I can be an approachable person too.

These feelings I have for her now...is this what they call love lr is it only her affection affecting me. If someone else approached me with the same kindness, will I feel this way with them too? Maybe this time...this time...I can talk to others...Being in Alchemy class is a perfect opportunity.

Noticing now..a certain Indian girl is sitting beside me. I think I have seen her in Gryffindor before.

I breathed in. Okay..this is it..relax..just be...uh..be..polite?

I breathed out..right.

I slowly turned to her and said in a low voice, "hey.."

She spun her head towards me in what I can describe as pure utter confusion and shock. I knew she would be surprised that I suddenly talked to her.

"uh.." she mumbled, "..what?"

This is crazy, she must be thinking..Me, talking to her? It's unheard of!

"Can you tell me what the professor said about the philosopher's stone?" I started, "I...didn't quite catch it.."

I really didn't as I was busy with my thoughts.

"..uhm...well..he said that only one known stone which have existed before.." she replied, "..and uh..it was made by one Nicholas Flamel.."

"Oh, is that right.." I said.

"..yeah..uh.." she said, "but it has already been used by Harry last year..you know..when Voldemort killed him"

I didn't know that fact..I just assume Potter was lucky to dodge a killing spell from him when he surprised us all as he sprung back to life.

She seemed nice, I think I can talk to her.

"Thanks for that" I replied.

"It's nothing" she said.

Okay..here I go.."Are you in Gryffindor?" I asked.

She threw me a bewildered look and pointed to her neck tie.

"Oh" I exclaimed, "Ravenclaw". Stupid!

"That was my twin sister you saw, maybe." she said, "I'm Padma and she's Parvati."

Bloody hell, that was really stupid of me. 7 years, and I didn't remember their existence here. Guess I was too pre-occupied of being the bad guy that I displaced all information on my fellow students and just focused on our plot to get Potter.

"Sorry, I missed that part" I smiled. My first smile to another person, besides Granger and my friends.

"You're one crazy person, Malfoy" Padma laughed.

Having that conversation with her made it easy for me to talk to her during class. It was great that we were not in any way caught by the professor.

When class was dismissed, we went out together, talking about what transpired during the lesson and how amazing it was that a person can create something, out of nothing! I mean Alchemy is great, even in Magic, one cannot create out of nothing, there are rules for that. But, hell, Alchemy is just in another level.

We were so engrossed with our talk that I didn't notice we were already by the Great hall.

"It's nice and surprising to have talked with you, Malfoy." she said, "I'll be going to my next class now" she smiled and waved.

"Thanks too" I replied, "see you around."

Smiling to myself that I made one other friend today, I turned towards the 3rd floor stair case to the Advanced Muggle studies class.

Yes, Advanced Muggles studies.

I asked the Headmaster three days ago of I can add the subject to my electives, as I wished to broaden my mind about how Granger has been brought up outside the wizarding world. Of course, I didn't tell Professor McGonagall about my ulterior motives, but she was quite surprised and pleased at the same time.

—

On my way there, I saw a familiar bushy haired girl sourcing her bag for Merlin knows what, and seeming that she still can't find what she was looking for, she took out her wand from pocket and exclaimed, "Accio hair band."

And zooming into her hand was a black hair band which she immediately used to tie up her hair.

"Ugh, it's became this messy!"

"Tying up your hair like that is nice" I said as I came up to her. I can't help but smile at how cutely irritated she looked.

She looked at me, dumfounded.

"Malfoy! Wh-what are you doing here?"

'_I came here to be with you_' is what I want to say. But not wanting to creep her out, I replied, "I'm going to class."

Her brows furrowed, "Class? But the only class here is—

Smirking to myself as I knew how brilliant this have turned out, I walked past her to the classroom door, "I don't want to be late Granger."

I heard her walk in a hurry behind me as she called, "Wait for me, you cunning little brat!"

—

"You know, it's interesting" I said as we watched the stillness of the lake.

After Muggle studies, I asked Granger to go with me by the lake to talk about our Potions task, seeing that it'd be a great opportunity to talk to her about what had happened this morning with Pansy and Greengrass, as well as for me having found a new friend.

"What is?" she asked.

"The muggle world" I replied.

Her eyes widened, "You think so?" she asked me.

"Well...yeah.." I said "I kind of want to see that box thing you use to send mails"

She looked bemused, "You want to see a mobile phone?"

"Is that what you call it?" I asked.

"You know, I have one of those back at home" She laughed.

"Then..I might just pay you a visit during the holidays" I said to her.

She smiled at me again, Merlin, I never get tired of seeing her. "Might as well prepare yourself for that, Malfoy."

I will most definitely sure will. I told myself.

I laid on my back, feeling the soft green grass beneath me. The cold breeze as dusk begins swept through us.

I gathered my strength and turned to Granger, her hand was near mine. My fingers inched towards it, and slowly, I held it softly within my grasp.

I was afraid to see her expression to the sudden move I made, so I just focused my eyes on our now intertwined hands and said, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"..No...It's alright." I heard her say.

She shuffled a little in her place and started to lie down on the grass. Our bodies shoulder to shoulder now.

"I explained everything to them" I said, "I tried to make them understand...that...I want to change

"That I think I have a better chance of it being done..when I'm with you."

I turned my body to face her and my hand touch the part of her cheek where Pansy had slapped her. She turned to me too, her eyes softly looking into mine.

"Malfoy..just remember.." she started, "I do not want you to lose your friends over you friendship with me."

I sighed, I knew she would say that, but hearing it from her made me feel relieved. She knew the importance of having your friends support your every endeavor.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

A few minutes passed by as the two of us lay silent. That I suddenly remembered to tell her that I made a new friend.

"I made a new friend today" I said.

Her face turned to me, her eyes sparkling in excitement, "You did?!" Her smile beaming across her face as she sat up.

"It's one of the Patil twins from Ravenclaw." I said while sitting up too, "I wanted to try talking to somebody, and perfectly, I knew few Slytherins who signed up for Alchemy."

"Oh my god, Draco Malfoy, that's wonderful!" she clapped her hands over her lips.

Hearing her say my name, I felt my stomach churn again, in a good way. I know that the one thing I wanted to try since we talked intimately, is for her to call me by my name.

"Draco..." I said in a low voice.

"Hmm?"

"Call me, Draco" I asked her.

She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows, "You want me to call you what?"

"Come on, it's not like we're strangers now" I explained, "you call your friends by their first names, right?"

I felt my heart race. My eyes traced her lips. Recalling how my lips touched her soft ones, how moist and sweet they are. How warm they feel against mine. I am trying my hardest not to pull her into my arms and just dive into her all out. There it is again, I don't know if it's just the hormones or _actual_ love.

She breathed out, "okay...I know this is gonna sound weird.."

I smiled at her and said, "Try me."

She inhaled, and in one fell swoop she said, "Draco!"

Merlin! At the sound of her saying my name, I felt a wide grin plastered on my face.

"That.." I started "..My name..sounds so good, when you're the one saying it."

She laughed and pushed me a little, "What?! You're overreacting!"

"No, I'm not" My face became serious and I glued my eyes on her. I saw a blush forming on her face as she tried to avert my eyes. But I cupped her face and moved closer to her.

I inhaled her scent as I drew close to her, I felt her pulse racing over my hand. Her breathing, getting heavier. I closed my eyes.

Then I felt them. Her soft lips against mine again. I started as gently as I can, so that I can immediately stop myself if she resisted.

I'm glad she didn't.

I felt her hand rest over mine, then slowly moved to my cheeks. She is liking this as much as I am.

Her scent is driving me crazy, wild! I felt all the blood rising to my face as the pace of our kiss got faster. I feel like an entirely different person who doesn't care if someone sees us. Hell, we were out in the open!

My craving for her intensified and I can't help myself to just try to push this a little further.

Bit by bit I started to lick her lips in between kisses. She twitched a little and I somewhat heard a soft whimper from her.

Merlin! My hormones!

My tongue traced her soft lips, they're so soft...It's like an addiction.

I can't stop any longer.

I moved my hands to the back of her neck, my fingers intertwined with bits of her hair. Then I pulled her closer as I slowly inserted my tongue into her mouth.

It was much warmer than her lips, much wetter and sensual.

For a second I thought she'd back away, but I felt her hand grasp my arm, then her threaded up my hair and she caressed it until she found a spot where she grabbed some of my locks.

I felt her moan softly as our tongues battled, the mixture of our saliva brought an erotic urge in me which told me to push a little further, more...more...

Still kissing her and caressing her hair, I pushed her down the grass, breaking our kiss.

I looked at her for a second. I raised her hands on the side of her head and held it with mine. Her brown locks sprawled over the grass. It seemed that I pulled her hair band on the event.

My eyes melted with her as we looked at each other. She was breathing heavily. Her face was so red, her eyes glittering as the rising moon reflected on it.

She looks so beautiful. Her skin was glowing from the light of the moon, I felt its softness as I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. I stopped by her chin and held it, slowly moving in closer to her to gently kiss her on the lips.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I lifted my face and looked to her, "I got carried away..."

A tear trickled down her eyes, she sniffed and just as I was about to apologise to her again, she bolted upwards and tied her arms around my neck.

"No, I'm sorry too!" She exclaimed, "I know we don't have anything between us..

"..But...I can't help it too...

"..Draco...I love you so much! I love you so much, Draco Malfoy!

"..I wanted to be yours..I wanted you to be mine alone...I'm so selfish! I'm so sorry...

"..I'm so sorry, Draco..."


	7. Chapter 7 - I Want You

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and those who favorited and followed the story! Sorry if others were confused, just a reminder that chapters are alternating between Draco and Hermione's POVs. So this chapter is Hermione's POV

=￣ω￣=

For those wondering why this is rated M...It's for the later chapters, so stay tuned for it. I want to develop each character prior to starting all the fun stuff ヽ(^。^)ノ

Disclaimer: ...You guys know it already ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

* * *

**Chapter 7 - I Want You**

My eyes wandered to the Slytherin table...to the platinum blonde haired boy I was with a few minutes ago. He was eating a few bits of food as Blaise kept prodding him, presumably, asking where he had been prior to dinner.

It was only minutes ago when the two of us were in each other's arms and I was re-confessing my love for him.

-Flashback-

"No, _I'm_ sorry too!" I exclaimed, "I know we don't have anything between us..

"..But...I can't help it too...

"..Draco...I love you so much! I love you so much, Draco Malfoy!

"..I wanted to be yours..I wanted you to be mine alone...I'm so selfish! I'm so sorry...

"..I'm so sorry, Draco..." I said to him in between tears.

I was hugging him so tight because I don't want to see his reaction. I was afraid he'd tell me that he is not feeling the same way or he'd push me away to tell me that he needed more time. But what we did is not something normal _friends_ do. I for one have _never_ kissed Harry or Ron. Not until Ron and I became a couple did we kiss, but not with this much intensity. I knew I longed for him...I longed for him since I realized that it was love that I was feeling for him. That it was not just a mere crush anymore.

_I'm so selfish_.

I told him that I'd be there when he falls in love for someone. That I'd be happy for him even if he doesn't choose me. That I'd be waiting for him. But now, all that goes through my head is how I want to monopolize him.

"Granger...I—" He was about to say something when we heard a familiar voice from a distance calling out my name.

"—Hermione, are you here?!" Harry's voiced echoed throughout the lake.

Immediately, Malfoy and I broke free of each other. I hurriedly wiped the tears off my face and dried the remaining with the sleeve of my robe, fixed my hair and my scrunched up clothes, and sat properly on the bed of grass.

Malfoy too sprung to his feet and went by the lake shore and pretended to be in deep thought as Harry's voice drew near.

"So, there you are!" He exclaimed. He looked to Malfoy then back at me. I knew he noticed the redness in my eyes. But does not seem to keen to ask about it. Harry is like that, he notices things, but he respects others' privacy. "I just came here to say that it's already time for dinner. Malfoy, you should go too" He said.

Malfoy turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile as he picked his satchel that was beside me.

"Yeah, thanks" Malfoy replied, "Granger, I'll be going first."

I gave him a nod without looking at him.

"See you, Potter" He tapped Harry's shoulder as he left us there.

Harry was silent for some time, probably giving me some kind of a breather before he asked, "You okay?"

I too stood up and grabbed my bag, "Yeah..." I gave him a weak smile.

Harry too smiled and wrapped his arm over my shoulder as he nudged me to walk.

"I'm here for you, just remember that" He said, comforting me.

This is what I like of Harry. He is compassionate and understanding. He doesn't push people to talk to him. He just lends his presence and listens intently and sometimes, this is only what a person needs.

-End of flashback-

"You're looking at _him_ again, aren't you?" I heard Ron whisper to my ear. "I am still not accepting all this, you know."

I sighed, "Ron.."

"I know, I know...you'll say he's a changed person.." He said, "I know, I've seen it, but it's not like I _can_ accept it _automatically_."

"Give him some time 'Mione" Harry said, "same as how Malfoy is giving time to his friends."

"I saw your fight with Parkinson in the library" Ginny said from across the table.

I gave Gin a dumbfounded look. Has she said that she was there in the library this morning? Why didn't she help me?

Gin must have noticed the question in my eyes as she responded, "I placed a silencing charm where you guys fought. I'm sorry if I didn't interfere..."

"No Gin...It's alright, I was able to handle it." I replied to her, sipping the pumpkin juice from my glass. "..and thanks.."

I looked to Draco again to see what he is doing now, only to see him looking straight at me too. He smiled at me softly. We'll see each other tonight, after dinner. He promised he'd come to patrol with me and I'm looking forward to it. I want to see him again, as soon as possible.

—

After dinner, we went back to the common room. I got a school owl to send a message to Malfoy to meet at the Astronomy tower at 9pm, as I was to patrol the 7th to 5th floors.

I grabbed a change of clothes from my wardrobe, slipping into a knee black high skirt, a pink button down blouse and low cut sneakers. I grabbed my wand and slid it inside my skirt pocket.

Coming outside of our dorm room, I saw Gin with Harry and Ron by the fireplace. They looked all too serious when I went over to them.

"I'll be going to patrol now." I said to them.

Gin looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, Hermione..Yeah, sure, see you later."

Harry waved at me too, however, Ron kept staring into the fireplace. I sighed and set aside all my worries with Ron. I'll give him ample of time, as Harry have suggested. I waved back at them and went out the Gryffindor common room to the now empty hallway of the 7th floor.

My footsteps echoed as I treaded to the Astronomy tower. It matched with the beating of my heart. I remembered what had transpired earlier this evening. It hurts..that I can't do anything now but just be with him. I am pained when we kiss because I know that he is still uncertain. It hurts knowing that maybe he'll fall in love with another girl...

When he told me that he met Padma, Parvati's sister, and made friends with her. I felt jealous. There's a side of me that doesn't want him to interact with other girs..for them to find out what he is really like. What if they got to know each other better? What if he talks to other girls and find them comfortable to be with too? What if he falls for one of them...instead of me...?

I know that I said that I'd support him if he falls in love and it need not be with me...Part of me says that it was a stupid thing to say. Who in the world would gladly accept a setup like that? The other part of me says to let Malfoy make his choice..to let him fall for me in his own way..to not force him..But what I'm doing now...kissing him, saying sweet things to him...isn't that like..planting an idea in his mind to choose me?

I have so many questions about all that's going on, and even _I_ am unsure of myself. He might just be, like as he said, 'carried away', at the moment...What'll I do when he finally finds his one true love...

Still meddled with these thoughts, I reached the Astronomy tower. The door creaked loudly as I opened it. Walking inside, I scanned the for signs of Malfoy. The room was dark, the only source of light is the moon peeking through the openings surrounding the observation deck. I walked towards it, the view was beautiful as the entire span of the land surrounding the castle can be seen here. Gripping the balustrade, I closed my eyes and breathed in the evening air.

Then, I felt arms slip around my waist, but I did not open my eyes. Whoever it was, I felt his body touched against my back as it leaned closer to me, hugging me. I felt a warm breath past my ear, then a whisper.

"Hermione..." I heard Malfoy's soft deep voice said, his head nesting over my left shoulder, his platinum locks caressed the side of my face as the night breeze blew through us. I leaned my head closer to his.

"...Hey, Draco.." I replied.

He hugged me more tightly, my back resting on his chest. I felt his heart beating against it, its pace quick.

"Hearing you call me by my name.." he started, "..really sends electricity throughout my entire body"

I giggled, opened my eyes and looked at the night's sky, "Saying your name makes the butterflies in my stomach crazy.."

"What's that?" he snorted.

"It means, I like it...I like it so much, my stomach flutters because I'm nervous to say it out loud, as well as excited," I told him while giggling.

"hmm..that makes two of us..." he breathed to my ear.

What he said made me thought of what happened between us by the lake earlier. I straightened my face and turned around to him, making him release his embrace to let his hands grip the balustrade, enclosing me in his space as I leaned on it.

"Draco..I'm sorry" I said to him as I held my right hand over his chest and my eyes glued to it.

I felt his gaze upon me as he said, "For what?"

"For bursting out earlier.." I said "for getting _carried away_.."

"I don't mind it.." he said "..I felt happy..I am happy to know your feelings for me"

Happy, he said. I felt my heart sank as the words hit me. The tone of his voice doesn't seem to have a hint that he's having the same feelings as I do. But instead, he feels appreciation for the affection being given to him.

I want to tell him that what I really want is to be with him, that I want more that just being friends, more than a supporter, and admirer. I want him to reciprocate my feelings too...

"I should be the one apologizing.." he said.

I looked up to him, our eyes met. His gaze was soft, it was pulling me in, my heart beat paced faster as I was lost in the way that he looked at me.

"..Hermione.." He started, "..I apologize for doing those things...for taking advantage of the fact that you like me

"My feelings for you...are still..._I'm still_...confused..

"I've never felt this way before.."

Our faces only inches closer again, I feel his warm breath across my face, he smelled of mint, it brought a soothing effect on me.

"You make me...crazy, you make me feel weird.." He said while moving in closer to me. Our breathing getting heavier.

"Seeing you, not being able to be with you, to hold you in my arms...

"..make me crave for you..." He slowly said as he lifted my chin. The tip of his fingers were cold, but somehow, against my skin, they felt hot..like there's an energy from him passing through the pores of my skin.

He tilted his face to the left, his lips close to mine.

"I'm sorry that I can't still completely say that...I've fallen for you.." He blew a small breath on my cheek and it sent shivers down my spine. My heart feels like it wants to jump out my chest. _'You make me feel crazy too, Draco..'_ is what I want to say to him.

"But...Hermione Granger.." He planted a small kiss just at the edge of my lips.

"..I feel that I'm starting to like you..

"..more than I ever imagined..."

He pulled me into him, my hands above his chest as he swiftly placed his lips on mine and I closed my eyes. His lips were soft, contradictory to how he kisses me now, planting multiple kisses on me here and there...

Wanting to feel more of him, I parted my lips. And as though he had read my mind, he leaned closer and inserted his tongue in my mouth. His tongue hard against mine as I entwined with him, our salivas were hot. I don't mind it at all, thinking how disturbing that might sound to others..I moaned as he lightly bit my lower lip and licked it afterwards.

"You drive me to the edge, Hermione.." He said hurriedly, and pulled me so close to his body that I slid my arms around his nape. He pulled me to the wall. Thank god he did..as thinking back on it, we might have forgotten for a second there that the only safety net we have is a thin piece of round metal from the balustrade and the parapet below it which surrounded the tower.

I didn't mind the coldness I felt when he gently pushed me against the wall. His right hand trailed down my lower back and he pulled me up to close our distance much more. I moaned at the intensity of his kisses, "Draco..."

It seemed to drive him more crazy when I called him by his first name as he lifted me with his strong arms, my thighs wrapped around his waist. He led my back closer again to the wall for support as he continued to ravish me with kisses.

_Damn reason now.._

He clearly said that he liked me...not love me..My heart skipped a beat when he said that, but I felt a bit disappointed. However, I cannot force him if he is still confused. But why are we kissing again now, when we have nothing in between us but friendship?

I reasoned with myself, still trying to be a rational person. But everytime...everytime...Draco _pushed_ the thoughts away as he kisses me. I started to not mind the facts. I started to want more. Like he said, he began to crave for me...I too..craved for him..

His hands were on my thighs, keeping me up from the ground. He broke our kiss. He looked at me and I saw in his eyes the same wanting I feel for him.

"See what you made me do and what you did to me?" He smiled.

Looking down on us, I saw that part of my skirt has ridden up as my legs hugged him. His shirt, seeing it now, he was wearing a black shirt over an unbuttoned green plaid button down polo shirt, washed jeans and sneakers. The part of the shirt over his chest was crumpled, the collar of his polo shirt was turned over and crumpled as well.

I giggled as I felt the blood rising over my cheeks, "Oh..I'm so sorry I messed up you shirt.."

He let me down the floor and I straightened my skirt and he fixed his shirt.

"Let's go, you need to do some _patrolling_, " he said "you need to catch students loitering, flirting and _making out_" he turned and winked at me as he began to walk for the door.

"You are so sly, Draco Malfoy!" I shouted and ran behind to catch up with him.

"So are you", he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmare

A/N: OMG, I hated chapter 7, it's such a filler chapter T_T...I hope you guys like this one, there are light and dark parts in this chapter. Full of emotions~

Also, I have made a 2nd fic, it's called **Memorata**, hope you guys read it too..thanks!

Disclaimer: All rights to JK ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Nightmare**

"Hermione, come on, I can't do this!" I protested as Hermione pushed the vial of sleeping potion to me. She laughed as she did and I can't help but get irritated, not at her, but in the situation we're in.

She was supposed to be the one who takes the sleeping potion and I was the one to wake her. But the stupid me wasn't focused enough at the time of the selection of participants, hence, this outcome. Merlin, I am so pissed.

"Shush, Draco!" she said, "Don't be such a coward." she motioned for me to take the vial.

It was Sunday in the afternoon as we are currently completing our Potions homework. I asked her if we could do the task in the Room of requirements, as I, Draco Malfoy, don't want to be humiliated whilst I do not know what is happening around me while I sleep. And in the first place, this isn't the outcome I wanted!

"Can't we just say that I took the sleeping potion, where in reality, it was you who did it?" I smiled at her, begging her to change her mind.

She sighed, but still smiling, "You know it can't be done, your name was handed out..she'll find out about it one way or another..."

I slumped on the sofa, sprawling my body like I had no care at all. I'm so irritated...I'm so irritated! I looked to her and pouted. POUTED! what the bloody hell?! My body is moving on it's own again.

She laughed at me, "You are so..." she started, "..so cute, _pouting_ like that..but don't be such a brat Draco."

Once again, I can't help but erase the pout from my face and plaster a wide grin on it instead. She called me cute...

Seeing the grin forming on my face, she raised her eyebrow and kicked my leg, "You're liking this aren't you?!"

"What?" I sat up and raised my hands in defense.

She placed the vial down the table and narrowed her eyes on me. And swiftly, she poked my right waist. No...I immediately jolted and moved farther from her, laughing my head off, "Hey, stop that!"

"I'll tickle you to death, Draco Malfoy if you do not start drinking that damn potion!"

Hermione moved closer to me as she raised her hands and wiggled her fingers, as if to threaten me...no, she really is threatening me! I backend a bit more, but realised that I was now on the edge of the sofa, "Hey...Hey...please, Hermione..."

"DRINK..THE DAMN..POTION..DRACO MALFOY..."

Then she jumped on me, her weight now on my body, but she isn't really that heavy. I was able to lift her the other night as we kissed...that kiss...no..Draco..focus! Focus, or you'll die by tickling!

I laughed hard as she tickled me by my waist, I fell on the floor, but she kept tickling me. "Hahahah..S-s-stop..it...Her-Hermione...hahahaha.. "

"Drink it!" She exclaimed and I also heard her laughing.

"Hahaha, Bloody..H-h-hell...hahahaha..al-al-right...alright !...I'll d-d-do it! hahahahaha!"

Unable to stifle her laughter, she released me from her menacing hands and kneeled on the floor, "Hahaha, Draco..I didn't know you were so _sensitive_!" She laughed and laughed as she held her stomach. I sat up and looked to her as if I was just molested, I pouted again and glared at her,

"So you like it rough, huh?"

"What? Hahahaha" She kept on laughing, her eyes were closed and tears were forming around it. This is perfect, I'll take my revenge...

Moving in closer to her, I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up over my shoulders like a sack.

"What are you doing!" she slapped my back as she protested, "Put me _down_, you!"

I started to tickle her too and she jerked liked crazy. She was laughing as hard as I was before, but I won't stop easily.

"This is revenge, Ms. Granger!"

"..D-Draco, hahaha, s-stop, p-please! hahaha!"

She was thrashing very vigorously that I can't hold her anymore. "Wait, Hermione..I'm going to—"

Then as I was to let her down, my knee bumped into the edge of the table and she fell down with me as I lost balance. Luckily the sofa was just beside us and cushioned our landing. I was on top of her and she laid on her back, her eyes shut tight as to brace for the impact.

Looking at our position, pushing aside that my leg hurt like hell, this isn't bad at all. This is what I had imagined us to be like when she had drank the potion. I really can't hide the grin from my face as I said, "I told you, _you_ should be the one to take the potion.."

She peeked a little, opening her left eye as she looked up at me, "..but you already agreed to do it.." she said.

"Can't you let it slide for once, _little miss prefect_?" I asked her.

"No I can't, _you cunning little spoiled brat_", she stuck out her tongue.

I laughed as I released her and sat on the sofa. She too sat and fixed her self, her hair was already a mess.

"You know, I kinda like it" I said.

"What is?" She looked to me, confused.

"Us, like this..Having no worries.." I turned to her and smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at me again.

"What?" I asked. Did I say something wrong again?

"You're not thinking of getting away with drinking the sleeping potion by using _sweet words_ with me, are you, Draco Malfoy?"

"Wha— I am most definitely not!" I said, and picked up the vial that had toppled on the table. "..and to prove that, I will definitely drink this" I raised the vial and really was about to drink the potion when she grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"What now?" I asked.

She stood up, "Wait..um..lie down" she said.

I shuffled on the sofa and laid my body flat on it. "This okay now?"

"Um.." She looked around, as if looking for something.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on, Hermione, I finally agreed to do it..We haven't got all day." I said to her, trying to look irritated as I can. But deep inside, I was excited. For sure, she won't be using a cup or the vial of Wiggenweld to pour the potion on me...There is but only one way to do it, I mean, yeah, it can be done in a _non-intimate_ way...But, I'm hoping she's a little bit...hoping that she'll read my mind..that I wanted her to do it...I want her to transfer the potion to me...using her lips..

'_Draco, you are so lewd_!' A voice in my head screamed.

What the bloody hell?! Am I to battle with myself again this time?

'_Stop it, you! Don't pretend you don't want it_!' Another voice said.

What the...

Then out of nowhere, I heard a smack, and my face hurt. I touched it and my right cheek felt warm. Did Hermione slap me?! Were my thoughts that loud?!

I looked up to her, her face worried "He-Hermione?"

"I, I thought you were off to somewhere already, I was talking to you and you did not respond..." She said, while holding the hand she used to slap me.

I softened my gaze and held her hand, "Sorry, I was lost in thought..Let's begin now, alright?"

She nodded.

Kneeling down beside me, the vial of Wiggenweld potion in her hand, I turned a final look at her and smiled, "Don't _disappoint_ me, Hermione" I winked and before I hear her protest in shock, I drank the whole load of sleeping potion and felt my mind immediately shut down.

My body was thrown in a pit of darkness as I shoot down the endless black hole. I was falling and nothing was there to stop me, there was nothing to hold on to. I opened my eyes, but all can see around me was pure darkness. However as I looked to my hands, I can perfectly see them, I can see my whole body, like I was illuminated.

"Draco..." I heard soft, whisper like voice echo in the black space. It was a woman's voice. I shifted around to locate where the voice came from, but saw nothing.

"Draco!" I heard again, but now, the voice had a deep tone to it, like a man's.

I was alone...but where do these voices come from?

"You think you can _escape_?!" The male voice shouted.

"Who are you?!" I screamed in reply.

"..Draco..why..." the female voice said.

I'm really confused right now, my head was hurting and I kept falling in the abyss, head first.

"Hermione, wake me up!" I screamed. "_Hermione_!"

Where is she? What is she doing? Why isn't she waking me up?!

My eyes felt hot as the tears well up, but then I felt something grab me by the ankle and pulled me.

"You _can't_ run..." The male voice said menacingly.

I looked to my feet where I heard the voice, and saw, to my horror...the face of my father, slowly forming in the dark. His left hand grabbing my right ankle. He looked mad, crazy, delusional! I tried to break free by jerking him away, but he won't budge.

Then I felt a coldness on my face, hands were forming on my cheeks. My eyes trailed to where the arms, shoulders, torso and head appeared...It was my mother!

"Draco...why did you abandon us?" she asked.

A tear fell from my eye, "no...please...let me go!" I begged them.

"You're a _Malfoy_!" my father hissed at me. I looked down on my feet as I felt him creep up to me. My heart was racing, I felt so scared...

"Hermione! Help!" I screamed, and screamed Hermione's name until I felt my father and mother's hands around my neck. They were choking me!

"H-hel-elp..Her-mione..."

Life was leaving me..It hurt...their cold hands won't let go no matter what..I felt my body slowly ceasing to struggle as all the oxygen from my body slowly dissipates. I breathed in one last time and closed my eyes, prepared to face death in this abyss where my parents terrorized me. At least, before I die...I knew..someone had love me...someone cared for me...for who I am...she understood me.

"Draco—!" when I finally ceased to breathe, I heard a high pitched voice and then a very loud thud.

...

...

...

...

"Draco?!" A voice said. It sounded worried.

"Draco?! Please, wake up!" It called again.

"Draco!" I heard a sniff and a cry, "Oh god...no...Draco...please!"

I slowly opened my eyes.._Am I not dead_? For sure back then, I was..I knew I was.

The image in front of me was blurry.

"Draco!"

I felt hands grab my face and shook it.

"Draco?"

I tried to focus my eyes on the image in front of me. I saw a face, brown curly hair, fair skin, brown eyes, pink lips..

"Am I..._dead_?" I croaked out.

She laughed and collapsed on the floor, "Draco..." She was still crying, but somewhat relieved.

"Ugh..." I raised a hand over my head and focused my eyes on it, "My head freakin' hurts..."

"...I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed at me, tears kept falling from her eyes. "You won't wake up even though I gave you the Wiggenweld potion...you were trembling and shouting.."

I sat up, my hands covered my face as recalled what I had seen in that abyss. My parents..like before...They're still haunting me.

"I...I saw them" I said to Hermione stuttering.

She moved closer to me and said, "Who?"

"My parents" I felt my face drained of blood as I said the words. She looked to me worriedly. I saw my face reflected on her eyes. I looked horrified. I know I need to find a way for them to stop haunting me..I need Hermione's help.

"Hermione...next week..." I said to her in a low voice.

"Come with me...to meet with my parents.."


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome Back

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and followers! I really am very appreciative of your comments, please do send more, it really makes me happy to see you enjoy the story =)

Also, I have made two more fics and one upcoming one. Please also try to read _**Memorata**_ and _**Love in the Ice**_, which will be both heavy drama Dramione fics. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP =(

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Welcome back**

I haven't been able to see Draco at all during this five days. He seemed to have stopped attending classes and even Blaise won't talk to me what had happened to him. The professors too have not mentioned a single word about him being absent in classes. Being gone for this long would cause house point deductions. But why is everyone so mum about it?

I came down for dinner with Harry and Ron with my mind in complete blur. He clearly asked last Sunday that I accompany him to meet his parents this weekend, did he have a change of heart? But if he did, it doesn't make sense that he'll just disappear.

Harry seemed to have noticed my thoughts and tapped my shoulder, "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up to him and replied, "Do you not find it _strange_...? Dra—Malfoy's absence."

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, but we really haven't seen much of him lately." He turned to Ron, "We haven't even seen him practice for quidditch, right?"

Ron nodded in response, "Maybe he _ditched_ school, totally."

I looked to Ron, doubtful that he would be concerned about Draco at all that he just up and commented whatever was on his mind.

We sat on our regular places at the Gryffindor table and my eyes wandered to the Slytherin table across ours. Same as every evening this week, Draco hasn't come down for dinner as his seat between Pansy and Blaise was empty. At least they saved a space for him.

My heart kept pounding as the thought of him dropping out of school slowly crept up my mind. '_He won't just leave.._' I hopefully thought. And just like that, dinner ended.

Upon heading back to the dorms, I decided to head to the Headmasters office to ask questions. I just can't keep calm like this, it's been bothering me for days and I am just so worried.

I stood in front of the stone gargoyle to the Headmaster's office and said the password, "Beet Juice." The gargoyle turned to reveal a set of spiral staircase up to the office. I knocked on the wooden door and announced my presence, "Professor, it's me, Hermione Granger."

"Come in," I heard Professor McGonagall say.

Opening the door, I stepped in the office and found her sitting behind her desk with a couple of paper works. She looked up to me and adjusted her glasses.

"What can I help you with, Ms. Granger?" She asked.

"Um.." I started to say but hesitated for a bit if I should directly ask her about Draco or go around it. I chose the latter option. "I was wondering..If..it's possible for students to..um..leave the school premises..on school days.." I said trying to sound unconcerned about one particular person as much as possible.

She looked to me and sighed, removing her glasses and setting it on top of the parchment she was just writing on. A smile forming on her lips as she asked, "And who might you be referring to, Ms. Granger?"

I gulped and cleared my throat before responding, "Um..no one in particular.."

I felt a trickle of sweat run down my spine as I looked down. I heard the professor shuffle in her seat and stood up. She stopped in front of me and said, "Mr. Malfoy...asked for _a leave of absence_."

My head snapped upwards to her. '_Did she just say...Leave of absence?!'_ I must be making different kind of expressions now from shock to confusion, to worry, to disbelief.

"He will be back next week." She said while turning her back from me.

I immediately started to look for words before she turn me away, "Professor!" I exclaimed, "I...I don't understand..."

"Let him tell you the reason once he returns." was her reply.

I was shocked...How could he...something, something must have happened!

"I...I shall take my leave now Professor.." I said without looking to her. Turning my back, I ran down the spiral staircases. I felt my tears running down my face. My heart raced and I was feeling a crushing pain in my heart, like it was being squeezed dry.

Stopping in and empty hallway, my hand reached out for the wall for support. However, my body gave way as I collapsed on the floor, trembling. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth as I cried.

'_What am I doing?_" I asked myself. I tried to reason why I am reacting in such a way. Was it so bad that he left without informing me? Do I have the right to know his decisions all the time? Who am I exactly to him anyway? I am just his friend...friend..But we were closer than that, weren't we? He could have at least sent me an owl.

Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I stood up and fixed myself. Taking in deep breaths at a time to control my sobs.

"Stop it, Hermione..." I said aloud, "He must have had his reasons..." I straightened my self up and started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

######################

The weekend have passed without any notice from Draco. All I did was stare out the window, waiting if an owl would come flying to me carrying a letter. But none came.

"Hermione.." I heard Ginny call out as she came up to me.

I didn't turn to look at her, but I replied, "Yes?"

"Come down for dinner?" She asked, "You haven't been going down for three days...maybe..maybe he's returned.."

'_Ginny, you are truly a good friend._' I thought. Looking to her, I gave her a weak smile and said, "Thanks Gin, but don't give me false hopes please..."

She stared at me with sad eyes and moved closer to give me a tight hug, "I know...I'm sorry..But just remember..I'm here, _we're_ here for you."

I hugged her too, trying to bury the sobs creeping up my throat. "I know, but I don't know what to really feel right now...I don't even know what I am to him...I'm just a person he likes...nothing more.."

She let go and placed both her hands on my cheeks and squeezed it, "Come on! This _isn't_ the Hermione I know, you're much stronger than this. When he returns, you go talk to him. But right now, just calm yourself and think positive!"

"Gin..." I smiled at her while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Alright now, let's go eat!" She exclaimed and I nodded in reply.

We went down together, for Harry and Ron have already headed to the Great Hall a couple of minutes back.

Turning to a corner of the hallway, I glanced upon a familiar figure walking up from the dungeons. My grip to Ginny's arms tightened and she looked to were my eyes were transfixed. "Hermione!" She gasped.

"He's...he's back!" I exclaimed, my heart felt like it was about to jump out from my chest due to excitement. I can't help the wide smile forming on my face as I ran up to him.

"Draco!" I shouted. He turned to me but his face was expressionless. However, I did not mind it. He was back and well, "Hey...where have _you_ been?"

He shrugged and said in a nonchalant way, "Nothing, just here and there..."

"What.." I smiled at him and was about to push him a little, but he stepped back, dodging my hand. I gave him a confused look, he didn't do that before...

"Um..." I started to look for words but he interrupted my thoughts swiftly.

"Granger...just...from now on..don't just casually touch me..okay?" He said before turning his back and following Blaise into the Great hall.

I was dumbfounded and confused at the same time as he left me standing there at the entrance of the hall. My mouth fell as he said those words. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. Until Ginny nudged me and asked,

"What was _that_ Hermione? It felt like he was an entirely different person..." She was as surprised as I am.

He acted so cold towards me as opposed to how he usually acts when we were together. He doesn't act like that too even though people where around. What in the world happened to him during this weekend that changed him so much?

### ###################

I gazed at him from across the table. He was talking and laughing regularly with his friends. But why a sudden change towards _me_? I've got to know why...I have to...

"'Mione..Malfoy's back" Harry said to me but I didn't reply.

"She knows Harry, just don't mention his name _right now_.." I heard Ginny say to him.

"Why, did something happen?" Ron asked smugly, "Is the _old_ Malfoy back?"

I did not comment on what he said, I didn't even bothered to look at Ron. However I felt my heart sank at the possibility of what he said. I just have so many questions I want to ask him. Especially what happened last Sunday during our Potions homework...He just said he saw his parents while he was under the sleeping potion. I lied in our report just to make it look like the experiment went well.

"Hermione...?" Ginny held my hand. "Hey...are you alright?" She asked.

"No...I'm not alright.." I said to her. "I _need_ to talk to him..."

I have a feeling that something happened to him during the weekend and I won't just stay put and mull over it by myself. I need answers, I need an explanation...


	10. Chapter 10 - You Were Always the One

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if you were confused and disappointed with Draco..don't worry, this chapter is all him, so you'll know why. Again, I greatly appreciate you reviews! =)

Please also try **_Memorata_** and _**Love in the Ice**_ for those who like mystery/suspense/angst/drama ;)

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the characters, just the story

* * *

**Chapter 10 - You Were Always the One**

I stole glances at her from across the Slytherin table while pretending to be interested in my friends' conversations. I felt my heart squeeze in pain when I saw the look on her face. Clearly she was surprised for the way I acted towards her...However, I am more than shocked that I pulled such stunt..

Hermione's face that time will forever haunt me...and I can't forgive myself for that.

"Draco!" I heard her call out to me as we exit the Great Hall.

I didn't turn to look at her. To say more hurtful words to push her away.

"Hey!" I felt her grab my arm and shut my eyes to prepare a retort before she spun me around. "Wait.." She said.

"Granger," I clicked my tongue to show irritation, "I told you to stop it."

'_Yes..just stop..I can't do this anymore..._' is what was in the back of my mind.

"We need to talk, could—"

"Desperate, Mudblood?" We heard Pansy say behind us. "Draco said stop, so just move it."

Pansy entwined her arms to mine and brushed Hermione's off. I don't want to talk to Hermione..now..I have a lot going on in my mind for the past few days..What Pansy called her made my blood rose, but I needed to control the anger and pretend that I didn't care.

I averted my eyes from her as Pansy continued to bully her. Their conversation was muted by the pounding in my head and all I want was to disappear from there.

"—you know where to find me.." was what I heard Hermione say before leaving. I looked to her as she walked away. Watching her figure disappear in the dim lit hall.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw Pansy. '_That's right, she was here..I almost forgot..'_ I thought. Genuinely being irritated, I brushed her arm off of me and walked back to the dungeons. Blaise bailed and left me to deal with the whole ruckus. I know he was as mad as Hermione for leaving and returning like this. But last week was a mes...if only..

-Flashback-

"Mr. Malfoy, we've received a direct letter.." Professor McGonagall said.

"_A letter?_" I asked. "From _whom_?"

I stood in front of the Headmaster's table upon getting her summon that Saturday morning. The place had not change much since she stepped up to the role, I thought the place would have had a feminine touch for sure..Now, I shouldn't have expected that.

"Professor?" I asked again when she didn't respond. She motioned for me to sit down and handed the letter to me.

Reading the back of the envelope, my heart raced and I felt a trickle of sweat run down my temple. An insignia of the Ministry of Magic was on the upper left corner of the latter and it was addressed to:

_**'Mr. Draco Malfoy  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, London'**_

Flipping it over, the letter was wax sealed and the same insignia of was on it. I started to tear open the letter as my fingers tremble. My hands going through the paper inch by inch, afraid of what is in it.

Then it hit me, like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over me. My heart stopped and sank in the pit of my stomach as I read the first few lines.

'_We are pleased to notify you that after some deliberation and consideration, The Ministry of Magic, is hereby releasing Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy from Azkaban...'_

My hand moved on its own and crumpled the piece of parchment.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall started, "Minutes after that letter arrived. We have received a letter from your parents to let you have a time off from school for at least a week."

My head snapped towards her. My face drained with all my blood. '_Wait...I'm not prepared for this...'_ I thought. Yes, I asked Hermione to go with me next week to see my parents, but with this sudden turn of events, I am still trying to comprehend everything. I'm not ready to go meet them...by myself.

"I've decided to let you off," she added, "It'd be a great opportunity for you to reconcile with them."

-End of Flashback-

I woke up from my sleep with my body trembling and covered in sweat. I've been seeing that memory of my parents returning, over and over again. Having this night terrors is very daunting to my mind.

Getting up from bed, I suddenly thought how I was able to sleep when all I could hear was a symphony of snores and grunts. I took my night robe and went out the dorm, thinking it'd be great an idea to just finish the night off in the common room. Then regretting it immediately.

Pansy was sitting by the fireplace. She was the least bit I want to see now. I kind of understand her feelings for me and felt sorry that I wasn't able to reciprocate it. However, that feeling turned to hatred for her backstabbing me.

-Flashback-

"Draco!" Mother exclaimed, "I've missed you!" She hugged me as she cried.

"Step away." Father ordered her.

"Father, welco—" I was about to greet him, however, before I even finished, he had already slapped me hard in the face and caused me to fall.

"How dare you stain the Malfoy name!" He shouted.

"Lucius!" I heard my mother yell.

My father was furious and I have no idea why. He doesn't know anything yet so what is all this?

"You...and that...that...Mudblood!" I can really hear the anger in his voice with each word he said. I was surprised as the realization of what he said sank in my mind. "Do you think _we_ wouldn't know?!"

I didn't reply and just stared on the cold marble floor. However, he walked towards me grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. The pain seared through my scalp.

"Finish it with her, do you _understand?!_" He ordered. '_Like hell I would!_' I thought, _'besides, we haven't even started yet.'_

"No..nothing is going on between us!" I replied to him, my voice was shaking because of fear. Fear of what he might do to me..and..fear of what he might do to Hermione.

"Lucius..stop..maybe..maybe there isn't anything..really..." My mother said, "it didn't say so in Pansy's letter.."

'_So...This is all Pansy's fault?!_' I felt my blood boil, she told them about Hermione, that backstabbing...

My father pulled my head back again, "Whatever it _is_, put a stop to it" He said before pushing me down to the floor, "Or _you_ will regret it!" Then both of them left me, in agony and frustration...

I didn't get up and only stayed facing the floor. _'I couldn't...my only salvation is her..._' I raised my hands to my face as the tears fell from my eyes. '_...but I can't let them hurt her..._'

I'm so weak...

-End of Flashback-

I needed to get out...I needed to get out of this dungeon. The longer I stay here, the more I feel trapped. It's becoming my prison cell. But where do I go when I've pushed the only person who dared to help me? Are my efforts for changing really were until just that? This is only the first day from returning home doing my best to protect Hermione, yet, I still need her beside me...to comfort me...

'_Wait...Yes...there is still a place for me..._' I remember now. I still have the room of requirements. It was in the middle of the night but I will try to talk to the headmaster about it.

Returning to the dormitories, I grabbed my bag and placed and extension charm on it. I threw in all my things in the bag, clothes, books and all. I also changed clothes from a shirt and sweat pants, to casual clothes.

Then I walked out, as swift as I can and not bothering to even look back when I heard Pansy yelling for me. I went straight to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the wooden doors, hoping that she wasn't asleep yet.

"Enter," She answered behind the door.

I opened it and saw her still writing some documents on the desk. I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"What is troubling you in the middle of the night, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked me upon reaching her desk.

I immediately started to fumble for words to try to sound casual, "Good evening Professor..I would like to ask for your permission..." I trailed off wanting to see her reaction.

She looked up at me and lowered her glasses, "Permission for what, may I ask?"

I gulped before responding, bracing myself for her answer, "To use the Room of requirements...as...as...to stay there...um..to dorm...there." The words came out sort of a mumble instead of an explanation.

"Mr. Malfoy.." She sighed and set the quill she was holding down on the desk. "You know it's not possible to—"

"But Professor!" I shouted cutting her off. Not wanting her to finish saying that I can't and make me return to the dungeons. "I...I can't go back in the dungeons...I'm..it feels like I'm being _imprisoned_ there..

"I wanted to change...really, I want to be better! But staying there...having to go back home...I realized that...

"If I stay there...I would be miserable for all my life...I'm not asking too much...please...I swear I won't do anything to cause trouble...just a separate quarters until I sort things out...

"Please...I beg you..." I pleaded to her hoping she'll understand. Lowering my pride was a big deal for me, but I must do this in order to _slightly_ free myself.

"Mr. Malfoy..." She started, "I..I don't know what to say...you coming here now is enough a change from your past self."

She stood up and walked to me, placing her hands over my shoulders, "Go...I'm _giving_ you the permission."

I lifted my head in surprise and she smiled softly at me, "I trust you. Now, go and have a rest."

"Thank you, Professor!" was all that I can say. The happiness spread throughout my body and I can't help plastering a wide smile on my face as I made my way to the Room of requirements. Tugging my bag tightly at the excitement of being able to live alone, away from the people who I thought of as friends.

I walked in front of the wall three times as I pictured my haven. '_This where I can be myself._' I thought and I felt light as though my worries have left me.

The giant doors appeared and I opened it. Excited to be back to my true home...to my place..._our_...place.

The room smelled of oak, funny. It was supposed to be empty. My eyes widen as they scanned the room. From the entryway, I bursted in running to the living room, but saw no one there. I thought perhaps...no...She hated me now...

Sighing to myself, I let down my bag and walked to the couch.

Then I saw her...there she was, lying on the couch, sleeping. I felt my knees gave way as I walked towards her sleeping body, kneeling down so that I could look at her face. '_She was crying..._' I thought upon seeing the dried tears on her face and can't help myself to feel guilty for even treating her bad, for pushing her away.

Pulling her hair away from her face, I caressed her cheek lightly, afraid that I might wake her up. She moved a little but stayed asleep. I smiled at her softly as I felt a warmth spreading in my core. Was it just because of the fireplace? No...it was her...it was because of her all along...

"I've missed you..Hermione..." I whispered softly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Upon doing so, I saw her flicker her eyes open and our eyes met. She looked surprised but happy at the same time, "You're _here!_" She exclaimed and jumped on me, locking me in her embrace as we fell on the floor. "I knew it...I trusted you.." Her tears run down my back.

I held her upright and hugged her back, tightly than ever, "I'm so sorry...I've missed you...I'm so sorry for leaving and returning like that...I'm sorry that I hurt you..." I was crying too, my heart was pounding.

Hermione cupped my face with her hands and moved her face close to mine to touch our foreheads. "It's alright...It must have been hard for you...you don't have to worry about me...I can handle myself you know.." she gave me a weak smile.

I held her face too and looked straight in her eyes, "I just _can't_ bear to lose someone anymore..." Smiling like crazy, I moved my face closer to her and caressed it my trembling hands before kissing her soft lips.

How I've missed kissing her...The past week seemed so unreal now that we're together. Like we were the only people in the world, that time has stopped for us.

I planted soft kisses on her lips before looking back to her and seeing her flushed face. Now I know what she is to me...I was scared before, but now I know I must protect her even if in reality, she is stronger than me..because she is the single most important person to me...

"Hermione..." I whispered to her ear as we continued to hug.

"Hmm?"

The warmth from my heart has already spread throughout my body, my mind and my soul. I think I knew it for a while now..._She has always been the one..._

"Hermione...

"_I love you..._"


	11. Chapter 11 - The day I wish I hadn't

YWATO - Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update T_T! Work was crazy and I had to do hours and hours of over time..Thank you for the reviews! Draco really can't pretend to be indifferent with Hermione for long, he's so cute ;) Many thanks also for staying with the story =)

Also, I'm making character profiles for all my fics and have made one for Love in the Ice already (Draco), if you want to view it, please visit .com..I'll also try to make illustrations per chapter for each story ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

* * *

Chapter 11 - The day I wish I hadn't...

"Hermione...?" I heard Ginny call my name from across my seat.

"Hmm?"

"Um..." She started to say, "Please...could you wipe that wide grin on you face? It's kind of disturbing..." Ginny said while laughing.

I kicked her lightly under the table and laughed as well.

We were having breakfast in the great hall together as Harry and Ron were in practicing for quidditch this Saturday. Tomorrow is the first match of the school year and it's against Slytherin. But all I could think about for a week now was Draco's confession that night...It was so surreal that I wasn't able to process it all in my head...

-Flashback-

"Hermione...I love you..." I heard him say.

'What? What he did just say?'

"Hey..."

I was stunned. My head was in a blur and I was feeling light-headed. 'Is this...Did I hear him correctly?' I asked myself. I don't really know what to feel right now. I'm so overjoyed hearing that he loved me too that my mind is going haywire!

I immediately tried to look for words to respond, but what crawled out of my throat was,

"Really?"

He looked me straight in the eyes while he cupped my face. "Really." He said dead serious.

I felt my eyes brimming with tears and my face was starting to get hot. 'He just did...He really did say that...' I thought as I covered my trembling lips and the tears fell. I cried like a baby.

I heard him laugh a little, "Why are you crying?" he asked, then he locked me in his embrace and whispered to my ear.

"I really...really...really love you, Hermione."

After hearing his soft voice, I heard my self squeal and buried my face on his chest. It's really burning and the atmosphere in the room of requirements isn't helping at all. And our position right now...as I recalled...

Pulling myself away from him and immediately standing up, I said, "Um...I..I need to go now..." Averting my face from him so that he won't see it bright red as a tomato.

"Now?" He also stood and grabbed my hands, "Are you really alright?"

I gave him a nod but still looked away. My heart was racing and my stomach was full of butterflies and I knew that at any moment, I can jump at him from excitement and Merlin knows what might happen. 'I need to stay focused!' I repeated the words in my head.

I reached for my bag and turned my back to him, only to be surprised as I felt his arms circle around my waist, pulling me close to him, my back against his heaving chest, his breathing spreading across my nape. He planted a soft kiss in my ear and whispered again,

"I'll see you tomorrow..Hermione."

-End of Flashback-

Shivers ran down my spine again when I recalled that night. And the past week had also been a roller coaster ride.

Pansy, seeing that Draco and I got back together after just one night, wasn't taking things very lightly.

Whenever Draco isn't with me, she and Greengrass would bully me and say things to me. There are times when they would put a spell on my things which created a huge mess, luckily Ron and Harry was always there for me. They would defend me from Pansy and Greengrass and I in turn would also put hidden spells on their things. It was really bad of me, but they just kept trying to piss me off, I was really on the edge of stunning them each time.

"By the way..."I looked to Ginny, "Why aren't you in practice?" I asked her. She should be in practice she's a chaser.

Ginny sipped the last of her pumpkin juice and smiled at me, "well...I woke up late..." she said, "but I'll head there after this. Want to come?"

I had a feeling that I'll be bored watching them from the sidelines. But then again, Draco mentioned yesterday that they too had practice, my heart raced again on the thought of seeing him.

"There! You're doing it again!" Ginny exclaimed.

I knew I was grinning again like crazy, but I can't help the fluttering feeling in my stomach. "Sorry!" I squealed and buried my face in my hands.

### ############

The sun was lightly covered by the clouds and the breeze was warm. I had taken my robe off and opened the top two buttons of my shirt so that I won't feel too hot while seating on the Gryffindor stands.

Players were zooming here and there, shooting goals, batting bludgers and stumbling against each other. I really am no fan of contact sports, but Quidditch is interesting to watch and I want to support my friends.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glint by my side. It was fast and blurry that I was having trouble figuring it out. I reached for it, but then I heard a familiar voice above me.

"Hermione watch out!"

I turned and all I remembered seeing was a brown object zooming past me, pushing me over the stand rail.

'I was falling!' The words race in my head. I immediately looked for my wand but realized that it was in my robe pocket which was now carefully folded on the seats.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted again. I can only see the silhouette in front of me. But I knew I was soon to hit the ground so I closed my eyes and prepared for impact.

Then, a breeze swept under me and I felt my body rest on a strong pair of arms. The hard leather from the gloves touched my back as they pulled me close.

"Hermione...Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to respond to voice and felt my heart race again. I encircled my arms to his neck and rested my head between his neck and shoulder.

"Yes. Thanks, Draco." I said.

We landed on the quidditch field near the 3 posts. Harry, Ron and Ginny were also panicked and flew towards us, but they stayed in mid-air.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked.

I looked for the bludger zooming above us, "I think a bludger hit me by accident."

"It wasn't an accident " Draco snapped. He walked to where his team mates are, which wad just a few meters away from us. It seemed that they also halted after seeing Draco come to my aid.

He went over to Blaise and shoved him on the side, revealing a hiding Pansy. Draco grabbed her shirt and we heard him shout, "What the bloody hell, Pansy?!"

"What about it?!" She shouted back at him. She clearly wasn't denying anything at all. Pansy looked infuriated and annoyed, then she looked at me, her eyes piercing through my body, "So what if that Mudblood dies?!"

We saw Draco push her and she fell down in the grass-covered field. Blaise stood in front them as he defended Pansy, "Hey, Draco, that's enough."

"I think we should intervene..." Harry suggested, feeling the intensity within the Slytherin team.

"You think?" Ron questioned him. He looked bemused than worry. He was clearly happy that the other team was falling apart.

"Put a stop to this, Pansy or I'll kick you out of the team!" Draco shouted again, his anger resonating in his voice. Then he turned his back from them and walked back to us. The rest of the team was in a frenzy, for most part, because if the internal turmoil between Pansy and Draco, and secondly, if Pansy were to be kicked out, they would need to find another chaser.

"Wasn't that a bit too harsh?" I asked Draco upon his return. I was genuinely worried that he is fighting with his friends. Everyone on my side has now accepted our relationship, yes, even Ron. But his side is completely falling apart. He has so much in his mind now, I'm trying to help him out, but his friends just won't cooperate.

Pansy, because of her jealousy, can't really fathom the fact that Draco and I were a couple, and Blaise seemed to have become indifferent towards him, possibly because Draco left him out on what's happening. I feel sorry for Draco, he haven't got many friends and they were all slipping away from him.

"Don't defend her," He retorted, "She almost killed you!"

I can't argue with that fact, so I remained silent and sighed to myself. However, I can't let this continue. The way things are now, he won't have other friends and I don't want him to focus on only me.

### ############

That afternoon, I decided to looking for Pansy to talk to her. We needed this, I needed to do this. For all this craziness to stop and for everyone to just accept what Draco and I are, and for them to know that he is really wanting to change people's impression on those who were before related to Voldemort.

'Maybe she's in the dormitories...' I thought as I peered inside the library. But before leaving, I remembered that I needed some reference books for Arithmancy and decided to get them before I resume my search.

The Arithmancy books were in the farthest left end of the library. Because it was a weekend, only few students were doing their essays while others were in Hogsmeade to chill out.

As I was getting closer, I heard muffled voices from behind the third bookshelf. Curiosity got me again as I thought that the voices sounded familiar.

"...you just can't do things like that!" The male voice said.

"But you know how I feel, Draco!" The female voice said

'Draco?!' My heart raced, 'Did I hear it correctly?', I thought. My feet moved on their own and I reached their location in just seconds. Hiding behind the second row of bookshelves, I peered to see what was happening.

Then...I felt my heartbeat stopped as my heart fell in the pit of my stomach. My jaw had dropped as I gasped.

There they were, Pansy on tip-toe, cupping Draco's face towards her. Eyes closed as their lips locked with each other.

I stepped back, my legs slowly giving way. I planned in retreating quietly, but hadn't realized that someone was also behind me that we've bumped with each other.

"Ow!" I heard the student say.

I saw Draco's eyes flutter open and pushed Pansy away, then he turned to look at our direction. His eyes widened upon seeing me and he became white.

"Hermione?!" Draco exclaimed. Tears were forming in my eyes. I looked to him and to Pansy who is now smugly smiling at me.

"Hermione?" I heard the student at my back say. I turned around, and to add more to the shock and confusion I am feeling now, It could have been any other student...it could have...but why must it be Ron who is now seeing all this with me. "Malfoy? Parkinson?" He looked to them, then to me.

Upon seeing my face, Ron immediately became infuriated and was about to grapple Draco. "Ron, stop..." I grabbed his shirt from behind, "Let's just go...please..."

He hesitated at first, but relaxed a little and sneered at the two of them before we made our way out of the library. I didn't take a second look at Draco..I can't...my head hurts...my heart hurts...I wish I hadn't seen it...

Then it all went dark.


	12. Chapter 12 - You are mine

A/N: I'm sorry, I said I'd update soon, but it has been one hell of a week and we are currently experiencing thunderstorms..T_T. Anyway, thank you as always for the reviews, I'll warn you that this is a filler chapter, but the vibes here will be good ;)

Disclaimer: characters not mine

* * *

**Chapter 12 - You are mine**

"Hermione, wait!" I called for her as I rush out of the library. I need to explain to her that this was all a misunderstanding. That kiss she saw was nothing but Pansy's desire.

Students who were studying eyed me angrily as I continued to call for her. But I don't care, this needs to be cleared immediately. Especially since Weasley was there to add fire to things.

"'Mione!" I heard Weasley scream in the hallway. My heart raced in panic for what might have happened to her.

By the time I reached them, a small crowd have gathered around them. I squeezed myself into the crowd to get to them. Then I saw her...she was lying on the ground, her face pale as snow. Weasley was beside her continuously screaming her name.

"What the hell happened?!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me angrily and said, "Get away, Malfoy!"

"And you suppose I'll just follow you like that?!" I retorted.

I knelt beside Hermione and gently tapped her cheeks, "Hey...Hermione..wake up..." She didn't budge, her face was so cold. I located the pulse on her neck and felt it weaken every beat.

As gently and swiftly as I can, I lifted her in my arms and started to carry her to the infirmary. "_Move aside!_" I yelled to the bystanders.

'_What the hell happened?_' I asked myself as tears started brimming in my eyes. '_I'm so sorry, Hermione...please be alright.._'

I ran in the hallway like a mad man. Behind me, Weasley was following intently, our heavy footsteps echoing in the halls.

"This is all _your_ fault!" He shouted at me.

For the first time, I had nothing to say. It was really my fault. Had I knew Pansy would do something like that, I wouldn't have agreed to talk to her. She pisses me off so much I had to wonder why I try to mend our friendship.

I looked at Hermione's limp body. Yes, she would've wanted me to reconcile with my friends. But up to what extent of this madness could she endure. I'm afraid she'll get tired and leave me too. I think I may not be able to take it if that would happen. Her leaving would be the death of me...

Upon reaching the hospital wing, I immediately laid her on one of the empty beds and called out for a healer or anyone.

"What happened to her?" The healer asked. I turned to Weasley for answers since he was the one with her at the time.

"We were just walking..then she fainted..." Ron explained.

The healer raised Hermione's head a little and slipped a clear liquid potion in her mouth. "This will get her better. For now, someone will need to watch over her." We both nodded then she left.

I looked at Weasley and said, "You can go now."

As I reached for the nearby stool, he grabbed my collar and pulled me, "Are you bloody kidding me?! Why should I be the one to go?!" He shouted at me, "You caused this! You be the one to leave!" Then he pushed me away from the bed.

He must be out of his mind if he thinks I'll let him stay with her. Damn, my neck hurts. I fixed my collar and walked to him again. He really looked furious, but I don't care. I'm dead serious about Hermione and I won't let another misunderstanding of why he is watching over her instead of me get in our way too.

"I have every right to be here," I said to him, "I am her boyfriend."

I pushed him aside as well and took my seat beside the bed.

"I won't let this misunderstanding go for too long, understand?" I added without looking at him. I'm so frustrated about everything right now and I just want him to leave us alone.

Weasley clicked his tongue and said, "Harry will hear about this!" Then he stormed outside of the hospital wing.

I pushed the thought of him making everything complicated out of my mind. Right now, I want to focus on Hermione. I want to take care of her, like she does to me. Her hands feel so cold against mine. '_When will the potion work..._' I thought. We needed to talk, I needed to let her know that she's the only one I need...

###############

Feeling a jolt under my face, I suddenly woke up to find Hermione sitting on the bed and looking at me. I fell asleep holding her hand near my face that she tried to wiggle it out of my grasp.

"Hermione..." I said in a low voice.

She backed away from me. I had difficulty seeing her face as it was against the moonlight, but I know she had a pained expression on her face. Possibly, she had been crying since she woke up.

"Leave me _alone..._" She replied.

I felt something pierce my heart. I'm so mad at myself for making her feel this way...

"Hermione..please...it's not what you think..." I begged her to listen to me.

"Please..Draco...leave me alone for now.." She said.

"No._ I won't_, not like this." I said to her firmly, "You know I can't do that to you. You know it!"

She looked away from me. I could hear her stifled sobs in the silence of the night. We were the only ones left in the hospital wing now. I need not to worry going back to my room, as I am on my own now. I tried to take her hands, but she pulled away. However she try to resist, I won't falter. I needed to show her I sincerely care about her.

I took her hands again in my own and gripped it tightly, but not too much that it will hurt her. I moved them close to my lips and planted soft kisses on them while whispering, "I love _you_ so much, Hermione..." numerous times.

"I'm sorry that I let that happen.." I said.

She sniffed and turned to look at me, "I know it's just a misunderstanding..." she said, "..but seeing you with Pansy like that..."her voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips, "...it hurts _so_ much..."

Swiftly, I sat beside her on the bed and locked her tightly in my embrace. Her body was trembling and her warm tears were soaking my shirt. I kissed her forehead before cupping her face to look at me.

Her eyes were swollen and red, her lips were trembling as she bit them. I moved in closer to her to touch our foreheads and closed my eyes.

"Hermione Granger...I love you so much..." I said, "I know you wouldn't want me doing this..but for the sake of our relationship and my own growth...I need to let go of those who give me bad influence..."

She didn't respond, maybe she was thinking an argument for me to reconcile with my friends. That will be difficult, considering Pansy shows no sign of backing down.

However, the heaviness in my chest was relieved when I felt her nod and say, "Alright."

I slightly moved back to look at her face more clearly. "You...are _mine_ Ms. Granger.." I said to her.

This made her smirk and replied, "..and _you_ are mine, Mr. Draco Malfoy...I said it with your full name 'cause it'll sound weird if I _didn't.._" She started to giggle and I laughed. Really, she cracks me up every time. Indeed it would sound weird, it would seem like she's referring to my father.

"Are you feeling alright now?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Sort of.."

Merlin...she looks so beautiful..even after crying. I don't want to sound so sadistic, but her skin glistening because of her tears looks really beautiful. I don't want to let her go...

"Hey...it's a _Sunday_ tomorrow." I said to her, a grin forming on my face.

"Yes, it seems so," She giggled. "Why?"

I can't help the smile forming on my face as the idea completely invaded my mind.

"What is it?" She asked again, looking more puzzled now, but still smiling

I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Hey...want to stay with me...tonight?"

"_What?_" Hermione laughed and lightly pushed me, "Are you _crazy?_"

'_Do I look crazy?_' I thought.

I looked to her more intensely to let her feel the gravity of what I want. I mean...I wouldn't do anything to her...I just want to be with her longer...

"Please?" I asked again. Smiling to her like a dog wagging my tail.

She sighed and lolled her head to the right, "Alright, alright."


	13. Chapter 13 - Our Night Part 1

A/N: I'm back! Thank you for the reviews as always and I like to hear more of your thoughts so just keep them coming ^_^

Warning: Smut below ;)...or rather...p*rn..I tell you...this chapter is not for the faint hearted...I warn you..this is slightly graphic...remember that this was rated M...(I had my hesitations writing this, but..oh well..)

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, if it were, I'll be giving us all a DRAMIONE fiesta

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Our night Part 1**

"Draco...I think I'm going to go back to the dorms.." I said as we walked back from the Hospital wing.

My heart was beating fast. This is not the first time I'll be staying the night with him in the room of requirements, but there's something about how he invited me that made me rethink my decision.

"It's alright," He said, "It's not as if they'll reprimand you if you return tomorrow."

Draco held my hands gently. His racing pulse was radiating to my skin, which made me more nervous.

When we reached the seventh floor landing, he turned to me, smiling and said, "Close your eyes."

'_Oh my god..'_ I thought. He clearly had this all planned out hasn't he. Maybe he had this on his mind even before _The Pansy incident_. I'll soon erase that bad memory from my mind.

I nodded in response and closed my eyes. I felt my cheeks get hot as he caressed my shoulders and whispered to my ear. "I'll guide you so that you won't trip, don't worry." I nodded again, then we started walking.

It felt like a mile walk as I listened to the loud thumping in my chest. My hands are trembling and getting sweaty now that I decided to wipe them off on my robe and holding them together over chest.

"Okay, stop right here." Draco said in a low voice and I felt his hands leave my shoulders.

I heard him walking in front of me, we have probably reached the entrance to the room of requirements and he was making his desired room appear. He began to reach for my hand after for a few minutes to lead me forward.

"Walk slowly." said Draco.

The door creaked open and I immediately smelled rosemary and felt soft carpet under my shoes.

'_This doesn't seem like our old place._' I thought again.

"Where are we, Draco?" I asked him as we stopped.

"You'll see..." He lowered my hand and let go. I felt his body shift behind me and his breathing touched my nape. "Open your eyes, Hermione.."

I opened them as he said and had them immediately widen in surprise.

In front of me was our old living room, only re-decorated. The floors were covered in soft red carpet, the couches were moved to one side near the fireplace. The fireplace was lit to provide warmth to the place.

There was a table for two in the middle of the room, draped in dark green table silk table cloth. Two long candles were floating in the middle of the table under an arrangement of red, white and pink roses. The plates and utensils were arranges in a formal way. _'Does Draco eat dinner like this all the time at home?_' I wondered as I scrutinized every bit of detail he gave to this surprise.

He walked to the table and pulled out a chair. "Please sit." He said to me smiling.

I can't help but let out a giggle. I never knew he would be a romantic person, what was I thinking before...

I sat on the chair he pulled out and saw a smirk forming on his face. I could have melted there on the spot as he laid his eyes on me. Draco sat across the table, his eyes never moving away from me. I was getting a little conscious, was there _something_ on my face?

"Hermione..." He started to say, "I never thought I would do this for any girl..well..for _anyone_ at that..

"To be honest...I always had been _attracted_ to you.."

I laughed a little, "Really? Maybe that's the reason why you tease us a lot back then." I said to him.

He raised one eyebrow, "Hmm..not exactly, I was really a bully and I really hated non magic people before. But it felt fun to tease you," He began explaining, "You were always a fighter, and I _like_ it."

I gasped and laughed, "What, Draco..don't tell me you had such a fetish?"

He only smiled and didn't comment on what I said. Maybe he really did have a fetish.

After we had dinner, he made the table vanish and had it replaced by green velveteen bean bags and dimmed the room lights. We sat on the bean bags and cuddled in front of the fireplace.

His arms circled around my waist, I felt so safe and happy when I'm with him like this.

"I love you..." He whispered into my ear. It tickled me, the way his breath caressed my skin.

I sighed and thought that I'd never want this moment to end. It feels like all our problems are fading, that no one exists but us, that anything is possible if we're together. It seems like only yesterday that I was looking at him from a distance, having my unrequited love for him, admiring him amidst being enemies. This had been a whirlwind of romance...

"I love you so much..." whispered Draco again. He started caressing the left side of my face with the tip of his nose in a gentle way. I heard him inhaling my scent deeply as he went on. It felt like he was putting my whole body under a sensual spell.

He turned my head slightly to face him and I knew I was really under his spell. His grey eyes flickered as they reflected the flames in the fireplace. They too, were burning with the same passion of making this night warm.

Draco traced my bottom lip with his thumb and held my chin afterwards, pulling me into a gentle kiss. Closing my eyes, I felt his hand trailing along my hair while the other pulled me closer into his embrace.

We were kissing for like eternity. It wasn't until we pulled back to take a breather that I realized that I was now lying on the bean bags and Draco was on top of me. My heart raced and a part of me was screaming that I should get up. However, I can't just get my body to move...

Draco's eyes were piercing and shooting all sorts of electricity through my body. Even when his skin touched a part of my face as he swept my hair aside, it brought a feeling inside me that I haven't experienced before. Seeing a smile forming on his lips made my heart squeeze and I wanted so much to tell him that I loved him too.

"Hermione..." He said my name in a whisper like voice. It sounded so seductive and alluring that I wasn't able to keep my emotions aligned anymore.

I gently grabbed him by his nape and pulled him in a deep kiss.

_'Nothing else matters now.._' I thought to myself and parted my lips for his tongue to enter.

He was battling with my tongue vigorously as his hands made their way on the curve of my body. My back arched on its own as he started to press his body against mine. I felt my face heat up and the pounding of my heart rapidly increased as I felt him on me and I knew he was turned on.

My hands caressed his face, his chest, his shoulders, until I was sure to have felt every part of his upper body that my hands began to trail on his back. Closer and closer I pulled him against me and I felt the stiffness in his pants rubbing my leg.

I moaned as I felt him, and as I did, I began feeling my whole body giving in to the pleasure.

"..D..Draco..." I moaned his name as he parted from me, only to return again to kiss the pulsating part of my neck. He licked and gently sucked it over and over. He then started to moved down to my collar bone and then back up again, leaving marks as he went on. While doing so, his hand travelled down my leg, caressing it with fiery hands. I jolted as I felt him going under my skirt. I almost forgot what I was wearing today, but none of that will matter in a few.

A whimper escaped my lips as his hand began reaching for my sensitive spot. His fingers caressed it over and over like he was playing with it. His remaining hand found my breasts and he alternately massaged them to his liking.

My body trembled with pleasure as I moaned and moaned to what he was doing to me.

Draco reached for the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it above my chest. I opened my eyes and saw him lightly bit my right nipple and began sucking it against my bra. I let out another whimper of pleasure, "Draco!"

Hearing me say his name probably made him more turned on, because he started to unclasp my bra. The hand that was playing with my sensitive spot below made its way to my breasts. Now, they were both massaging it as he sucked on my nipples. My legs started to wrap themselves around Draco's waist and I felt his stiffness rub directly over me and I felt something came out of me. I felt wet and the need for him inside me increased.

Again, my hands began having a will of their own as they pulled over his shirt, removing it and throwing it aside. He looked to me and smirked. He must have seen the pleasure in my face and that I wanted more.

Draco also began stripping me, pulling my shirt, bra and skirt off and throwing them on top of his shirt. I was bare naked for the upper part of my body. He straddled on top of me, grinding...I want him...I want him so much.

"Draco..please..." I cooed in desperation.

"Soon." He replied. I moaned again as he slowly removed my skirt and underwear. His fingers playing with my sensitive spot again. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip.

'_God..he's driving me crazy!_' I screamed in my head.

I felt him shift his weight down, and then, something wet and hard was moving across my inner thighs. He was licking and sucking me down there. My back arched again as my whole body felt the sensual pleasure of his tongue against my sensitive spot. My hands moved to grab his hair as the tension in my lower body increased.

"No...Draco...Uh...Yes...Draco...Yes..No...Draco!" Was what came out of my mouth while controlling the trembling of my body.

"I won't stop." Draco said and continued licking.

"I _don't_ want you to..." I replied, "Uh! Draco!" I screamed again, because he started to suck hard and slid one finger inside of me. He was moving it in and out of me so vigorously, every inch of it hitting my sensitive spots. "F...F...Fuck, Draco!" I screamed out loud.

I felt him smile, however, he still continued to thrust his finger inside me.

My body was trembling so bad and I had my hands tightly gripping his locks. "I-I'm...I'm..Draco...something is...! Mmmmmppphhhhh...!" I let out and felt myself release all the tension building up inside me.

I looked to him and saw him with a wide grin on his face. His face was...seemingly wet. A blush immediately crept on my cheeks as I've realized what had happened.

"You seemed to like _that_ very much." said Draco while standing up.

"Oh shut up..." I was trying to hide my embarrassment by looking away at him.

I heard him unbuckle his belt and removing his pants and underwear.

"Hey, Hermione..." He said in a low voice, kind of sensual again, "Make me feel good too..."

I was still looking away when Draco reached for my hand and made me touch him. As I did, I felt my stomach churning in excitement again as he moved my hand to caress it. He was so hard, long and thick...describing it in my head made me blush even more and my heart started to pound hard again.

"Please..look at me.." He pleaded in a gentle voice.

I bit my lip again and slowly turned to look at him kneeling in front of me. My hand caressing him as he guided me. I was breathing heavily while staring at his...his...'_I can't describe..I can't name it...oh my god.._' I thought.

"Hermione..." He called my name again.."Could you...could you...my..."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was so hard against my hand and pulsating with my every touch. I moved in closer and kissed the top of it. I heard Draco moan and I immediately had the urge to please him more.

He grabbed the back of my head to let me caress him on my own. I started to part my lips and sucked on the top first. Unbelievably, this sensation of a part of him made me feel more erotic. My hands moved faster as I sucked harder, taking him deeper into my mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione!" He shouted and his hands started to push my head gently towards him. He rocked his hips and I felt him reaching my throat, but not enough to make me gag.

I moaned as I took him deeper. My tongue circling him inside. I sucked him hard. All rational thoughts gone as they were replaced by full pleasure and desire.

"Shit!" Draco cursed, "Hermione...I'm nearly there!"

I responded to him by sucking harder and faster, this time, I held his back for support as I let my mouth do all the action.

"I'm coming, Hermione!"

He pulled me in deeper. He hit my throat and I started to feel him grow bigger inside my mouth. He was pulsating rhythmically as he pulled in and out until finally, something thick and hot was being released inside of my mouth. It tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before. But it didn't feel unpleasant at all. I took them all in me, my hands finding their way back to him as I squeeze him dry.

Upon finishing, I released him from my mouth with a loud pop. I looked up at Draco and saw that he was as flushed as I probably am.

"That...That felt really good..." He smiled at me and reached for my body to help me up.

I encircled my arms around his neck and smiled as well. "Yeah, _that_ felt really good.." I smirked as I licked my lower lip. "I want more." I whispered seductively in his ear.

I felt him smirk and he hoisted me up, wrapping my thighs around his waist.

"I'll make you scream."


End file.
